Cicatrices: Un pasado en el presente
by Uchihacherry
Summary: Con todo el amor que siente por ella, Naruto piensa que Sakura fue la amante y la asesina de su padre; es por ello que pese a sus sentimientos se ve obligado a desenmascararla frente a su familia, aunque ella lo niegue todo. Según sus palabras, ella no asesino a Minato pero todas las pruebas apuntan en su contra sin embargo, Sasuke, tratara de defenderla aunque no sepa cómo hacerl
1. Insinuaciones

_**Capítulo 1: Insinuaciones**_

* * *

><p>La muerte repentina de Minato Namikaze los tomo a todos por sorpresa, él no estaba enfermo y no tenía ningún problema de salud físico o mental, al contrario, todo en su vida parecía estar completamente bien, era un hombre sano y fuerte a su edad, sin embargo un día amaneció muerto.<p>

La causa, aparentemente fue un suicidio.

Nadie lo entendía, Minato no mostro ninguna señal para cometer un acto tan atroz como ese, al contrario, todos admiraban la destreza con la que él amaba a la vida, aún en los peores momentos, él siempre le buscaba el lado bueno a los problemas.

Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que lo orillo a tomar tan drástica decisión? Todos se preguntaban pero nadie lo comprendía en lo absoluto.

Sakura quien se encontraba junto a la familia de Minato mucho menos podía entenderlo, ella nunca se imaginó que él les haría algo así, él los amaba demasiado como para causarles tanto sufrimiento. Se sentía apenada, entristecida, no tenía un sentimiento claro sobre todo esto.

Minato había sido un buen hombre, la había visto crecer desde pequeña y al mismo tiempo él la había cuidado por más de tres años después de que los padres de esta fallecieran, era claro que su muerte no se comparaba con la perdida de sus padres pero aun así le dolía, le dolía mirar a todas aquellas personas sufriendo por alguien como él.

–Sakura-. Sollozo Kushina acercándose a ella con los ojos enrojecidos. – ¿Por qué lo hizo?-. Sakura la observo, la tristeza en su mirada le quebraba el corazón.

–No lo sé señora, no entiendo porque él haría algo como esto. Yo, no lo sé-. Apenas y podía hablar con claridad ante el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

– ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? Tú más que nadie debería darme una razón para que mi esposo hiciera esto. Llevabas trabajando con él mucho tiempo, él estaba más contigo que conmigo. Sakura, por favor respóndeme, dime algo-.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, las palabras de Kushina la habían hecho sentirse así aunque no tenía respuesta para ella quien amaba demasiado a su esposo, Sakura lo sabía, ella sabía que para Minato no había otra mujer más en el mundo. Suspiro profundamente pensando en algunas palabras.

–Señora…-. La miro a los ojos. –Lamento decirle que no tengo idea del porque su esposo hizo lo que hizo, esta noticia me tomo por sorpresa tanto o igual que a ustedes-. Kushina meneo la cabeza desconcertada. Bajo la mirada.

–Lo siento, es solo que…-. Hizo una pausa. –…pienso que tú sabrías el motivo del porque se suicidó-. Sakura suspiro nuevamente. Rodo los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas.

–Señora, le repito que no lo sé y a decir verdad yo no creo que haya sido un suicidio-.

– ¿No lo crees?-. Kushina la miro taladrándola especulativamente.

–No, no lo creo. No creo que el señor Minato haya sido capaz de esto, no sabiendo cuanto los amaba, dudo mucho que él quisiera provocarles tanto daño-. Murmuro bajando la cabeza luego la elevo susurrando despacio. –Yo creo que lo asesinaron-.

–Yo pienso lo mismo-. Kushina no dejaba de observarla. Sakura asintió en dolor derramando las lágrimas que había contenido durante todo el sepelio y el entierro mismo.

–Yo también pienso lo mismo-. Interfirió Naruto, el hijo de Kushina que recién llegaba al lado de ellas pero que sin duda no se perdió de esa conversación. –Vamos mamá, estas cansada y necesitas recostarte un rato. Te llevaré a casa-. Le dijo tomándola del codo suavemente.

–Si señora, él no se suicidó, a él lo asesinaron-. Musito con voz rasposa, inmediatamente Naruto le contesto con una mirada furtiva.

– ¡Sakura!-. La reprendió en voz baja mirando a su alrededor esperando a que nadie más pudiera haber escuchado esas palabras. –No vuelvas a decir eso, mucho menos en un lugar como estos, ten más respeto-. Termino arrastrando esas palabras con repulsión. –Vamos mamá-.

Sakura miró a Naruto quien la miraba con rabia a lo cual ella simplemente se encogió de hombros cohibiéndose ante esa mirada reprobatoria. A pesar de que él la trataba o le hablaba con tanta indiferencia y frivolidad, Sakura no podía evitar que su corazón latiera de amor por él aun cuando esté no sintiera más que odio y rencor por ella.

–Acompáñanos Sakura-. Murmuro Kushina en un tono dulce.

–No creo que sea prudente señora. Ustedes tal vez quieran estar solos y yo…-.

–No Sakura, eres parte de la familia y quiero que estés con nosotros, además quiero saber qué le pasó a mi esposo y tú puedes saber más de lo que piensas-.

–Pero señora…-.

–Solo ven con nosotros. Si tienes algo que decir y no lo recuerdas ya no los dirás allá-. Dijo Naruto con dureza.

– ¿Y si no tengo nada que decir?-. Naruto la miró con desaprobación y recelo. – Está bien, iré con ustedes-.

Sakura sabía que Naruto desde hace un tiempo no le tenía ninguna simpatía y ahora menos que Minato había muerto.

Naruto pasaría a tomar las responsabilidades de todo, tanto de su empresa como de la casa en sí, ella hubiera preferido que Menma, su hermano gemelo tomará las responsabilidades de las que Naruto se ocuparía pero este ya tenía planes en marcha lo que le imposibilitaba manejar la vida de su padre, era por eso que Naruto sería quien se encargaría de ahora en adelante.

Irremediablemente Naruto, la persona con quien menos se llevaba desde hace un tiempo sería ahora su jefe.

Menma, ya estaba en el auto cuando ellos llegaron, él sería quien conduciría, Kushina se sentó en lugar del copiloto por lo que Sakura y Naruto se sentaron en el asiento trasero.

Sakura lo miró brevemente, este se sintió observado, la miro escudriñándola con la mirada al mismo tiempo en el que se apartaba lo suficiente como para no tener contacto alguno lo que a ella le dolió demasiado, viro su vista hacia la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos sintiendo una impotencia y rabia juntas pensando en la crueldad y el comportamiento indiferente e irracional de Naruto.

Ella no entendía porque él se comportaba así, ella nunca le dio motivo alguno para hacerlo o al menos eso pensaba.

Desde que ellos eran unos niños siempre estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, jugaban, se peleaba, se divertían siendo como eran. La familia de Sakura y la de Naruto eran muy unidas pero al ir creciendo estos dos las cosas se tornaron diferentes más aún cuando se convirtieron en novios después de ello todo cambio y aunque aún seguían compartiendo momentos gratos estos ya eran escasos los cuales terminaron cuando murieron los padres de Sakura junto con su relación con Naruto.

Cuando todo esto paso ella tenía dieciocho años y aunque ya era mayor de edad el tratado que hicieron Minato y su padre Kizashi, el cual consistía en que si alguna familia por alguna razón dejaba desamparados a sus hijos, estos otros se harían cargo de los niños hasta que pudieran tener una vida independiente lo que le permitió a Sakura de cierta manera poder ser parte de la familia Namikaze aceptando la ayuda desinteresada de Minato quien la trató como a un miembro más de su familia ofreciéndole un trabajo en su empresa para que ella de cierta manera no se sintiera mal por estar dependiendo de ellos sin hacer nada y si bien era cierto, ella podía haberse independizado pero la búsqueda constante de sus padres y el tratamiento psicológico y médico que recibió por su trauma no se lo permitieron.

Recordar esos angustiantes momentos hizo que Sakura se estremeciera.

Ella y su familia se encontraban de viaje, iban en un crucero por las costas de Europa, se suponía que llegarían a Ibiza pero eso no ocurrió. El barco hizo una explosión una tras otra, nadie supo bien lo que ocurrió, una atentado, una falla en los motores, hasta hoy las investigaciones no dieron resultados. Sus padres no fueron encontrados por el servicio del país por lo que ella contrató a su propia gente para encontrarlos sin tener suerte.

Luego, el traslado.

Ella no salió ilesa de aquel percance, varias zonas de su cuerpo sufrieron quemaduras de tercer y segundo grado sobre todo su abdomen y piernas que fueron las que recibieron más daño, fue por ello que estuvo casi un año en tratamiento dejando marcas en ella hasta el día de hoy lo que la hacía una chica tímida y retraída. No se atrevía a salir a la calle con ropa corta, mucho menos ir a la playa o a la piscina, era por esa misma razón que tampoco salía con chicos pues temía que la vieran y se asustaran por sus cicatrices las cuales con el tratamiento que recibió eran casi invisibles pero para ella ese trauma sería eterno aun cuando estuvo en varias terapias que apenas si pudieron ayudarla con su problema.

Cuando volvió de Europa ya casi no le quedaba dinero, Minato quien se enteró de la terrible noticia quiso hacerse cargo de ella pero esta no se lo permitió, no quería ser una carga, ella no era una mantenida y nunca lo sería aunque existiera aquel tratado, así que Minato tuvo una idea, la contrato como su secretaria personal a pesar de tener una, entraría como auxiliar y una vez que su secretaria renunciara porque ya se sospechaba de que Anko haría eso, Sakura pasaría a ocupar ese puesto. Tras una semana, Sakura oficialmente se convirtió en la nueva secretaria de Minato.

Desde entonces han pasado cinco largos años y hoy a sus casi veinticuatro sentía que había perdido por segunda vez a su padre, eso era lo que Minato representaba para ella, él siempre la protegió y cuido sin ningún tipo de distinción, era amoroso y de alguna manera Minato se había encariñado tanto con ella porque de cierta manera la veía como a una hija pero ahora que él se había ido…

– ¡Sakura!-. El grito de Naruto la volvió a la realidad, él tenía la puerta del auto abierta esperando para que ella saliera.

–Lo siento-. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza despejando su mente de aquellos pensamientos.

–Baja-. Ordenó Naruto en tono cortante ofreciendo su mano.

Él era un caballero y aunque Sakura no le agradará en lo más mínimo, no iba a permitirse ser alguien hostil. Sakura lo miró desconcertada pero finalmente tomo su mano bajando del auto. Inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna al sentir su cálido contacto que se desvaneció luego de cerrar la puerta.

– ¿Naruto, por qué me odias tanto?-. Esa pregunta apareció repentinamente, era algo que no pensaba decir pero que salió en esos momentos. Naruto enarco una de sus cejas proyectando enojo.

–Porque eras la amante de mi padre-. Respondió en su característico tono petulante aunque demasiado bajo para que nadie más pudiera escucharlos, sin duda era discreto.

– ¡¿Qué?!-. Estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que Naruto acaba de decirle.

–Vamos Sakura que a mí no me engañas. Aunque… lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?-. Rio con ironía. –Después de todo lo que esta familia ha hecho por ti-. Movió la cabeza en desaprobación.

–Naruto. Yo nunca, jamás…-. La detuvo amenazándola con un simple dedo frente a su cara.

–Un paso en falso, sólo uno y te juró que te hundiré en lo más profundo de la cárcel-. El silencio se hizo presente, Sakura no podía dar crédito alguno a aquellas palabras que habían sonado tan duras y fuertes, nuevamente su mentón tembló.

Una cosa era que ella no le agradara a él y otra muy distinta es que él la amenazara de esa manera.

Naruto dio media vuelta, caminando hacia su casa. Ella simplemente lo observo desde la distancia, congelada, viendo su espalda luego suspiro profundamente conteniendo su llanto y lo siguió tan despacio como si le doliera cada paso. Era injusto que él pensara de ella de esa manera.

Cuando entraron en la casa esta se sentía demasiado fría, sin duda la ausencia de Minato marcaba un gran vació. Kushina y ella se sentaron en la sala mientras que Menma directamente huyo a algún lugar, en cuanto a Naruto, Sakura no sabía en donde estaba él.

–Dijiste que no creías en el suicidio de mi esposo…-. Musito Kushina observando nuevamente los ojos verdes de Sakura quien tenía atrapadas sus manos entre las manos de una mujer desesperada por una explicación.

–Aparte de ti ¿Quién más crees que pudo asesinarlo?-. Interrumpió Naruto llegando junto a ellas, traía una copa de licor en la mano. Sakura frunció su ceño molesta al mirarlo, preguntándose como había sido tan cruel para acusarla de haber matado a Minato.

¿De verdad él creía que ella lo había asesinado?

–Contesta Sakura-. Ordeno imponente.

–Naruto… yo jamás hubiera hecho una cosa así. El señor Minato era como mi padre, tú más que nadie sabes lo mucho que él me ayudó, prácticamente se hizo cargo de mí cuando perdí a los míos en ese horrible accidente-.

– ¡Mientes!-. En ese instante una sensación extraña se apodero del cuerpo de Sakura, estaba temblando aunque no daba señal física de hacerlo porque el hormigueo que sentía era interno.

–Naruto, por favor-. Rogó Kushina en tono conciliador, no quería discusiones y mucho menos tener ideas en su cabeza que involucraran a Sakura en un acto como esos.

– ¡¿Por qué madre?! ¿Acaso soy yo el único que ve las cosas claras aquí?-. Preguntó molesto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?-. Sakura se puso a la defensiva, no iba a permitir que Naruto insinuara ese tipo de cosas sobre ella. Quería llorar pero no lo haría. Naruto la miró obsesivamente meneando la cabeza gimiendo.

–Tú sabías que en unos días mi padre iba a dejar la empresa para estar más tiempo con mi madre, con su esposa-. Enfatizo sus últimas palabras.

– ¿Y eso qué significa? Todos sabemos claramente cuanto Minato amaba a Kushina y el que tú creas que yo era su amante no te da el derecho de pensar que lo asesine-. Se puso de pie, enfrentándolo.

–Sakura, se iba tu amante y con él tu fuente de dinero-.

– ¡Él y yo no éramos amantes! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! Estás mal de la cabeza-. Sakura miró a Kushina con ojos preocupados pensando en que quizá esas palabras la habían herido y puesto a pensar pero en vez de ello Kushina estaba tranquila negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación por tan inesperadas palabras de su hijo.

– ¡Vamos Sakura! No te hagas la inocente, ustedes eran siempre el tema principal de todo el mundo en la oficina-.

–Te equivocas Naruto, eso no es así-.

– ¿Acaso me estás llamando mentiroso?-.

–No, pero no puedes acusarme de ser la amante de tu padre-.

– ¿Acaso no lo eras?-.

– ¡No! ¡Maldición no!-. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, ya no podía retenerlas, era mucho sufrimiento. –El señor Minato era como mi padre, nunca lo vi de otro modo y estoy segura que él tampoco me veía de otra manera-.

– ¿Entonces estabas de acuerdo con que él se fuera?-. Interfirió Kushina.

–Claro ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Él siempre se recriminaba por no pasar más tiempo con usted, su esposa, el amor de su vida, él siempre decía que…-. Aunque intentaba mantener la calma sus sollozos no la dejaron continuar y por un rato nadie dijo nada hasta que finalmente las palabras volvieron a romper el silencio. –Él decía que no le daba el tiempo que usted se merecía y ahora que se iba a jubilar tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para compensar su falta de todos estos años. Por eso no entiendo cómo es que él se… -. Corto su frase, no podía seguir.

–Mi esposo siempre me decía lo mismo-.

–Y es cierto, él la amaba muchísimo. Señora Kushina, lo que él señor Minato sentía por usted era más que especial, único diría yo-. Kushina volteo el rostro admirando una fotografía de su esposo que estaba sobre un pequeño mueble al lado del sillón.

–Como sea. Este mismo lunes voy a tomar el puesto de mi padre-. Intervino Naruto. –Así que no quiero que vayas a la oficina hasta ese día-. Sakura lo miró sorprendida. –No te preocupes que no estás despedida, es solo que no quiero que alteres nada-. Agregó dándose media vuelta. –Y aunque lo hagas de todos modos no tienes autorización para entrar hasta que yo de la orden-.

Y con esas palabras se marchó dejándola en silencio.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	2. Resultados

_**Capítulo 2 – Resultados**_

* * *

><p>Luego de que Naruto dejara la habitación ella tuvo que marcharse no sin antes haberse disculpado tantas veces como le fue posible con Kushina, se sentía avergonzada, culpable y las palabras de aquel hombre no la ayudaban en nada. Suspiro resignada, no conocía alguna otra forma de disculparse y diseminar aquellas acusaciones que la habían puesto en la mira y aunque la esposa de Minato confiaba en ella, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse responsable por los sentimientos de aquella mujer que la despidió con una delicada sonrisa fingida.<p>

Para cuando estuvo fuera de la casa se maldijo internamente, había recordado que su auto lo había dejado en el estacionamiento del cementerio y ahora tenía que caminar a pie una larga distancia sola y dolida.

Al menos el caminar le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

–Si quieres puedo llevarte-. Menma quien salía en esos instantes de la casa junto con su hermano irrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella volteo a mirarlo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro pero esta se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se posaron en Naruto, no le dirigió la palabra e intento ignorarlo mientras aceptaba la invitación. – ¿Nos acompañas, Naruto?-.

–No gracias yo tengo que ir a otro lado-. Bufo volteando la mirada.

–De acuerdo. Vamos Sakura-. Menma le ofreció su brazo cordialmente a lo que ella enlazo su mano porque era un gesto propio pero olvido que Naruto mal interpretaría las cosas como era su costumbre.

–Sakura, ten mucho cuidado, te estoy vigilando-. Amenazo Naruto con voz firme. Tanto Sakura como Menma fruncieron su ceño al no comprender esas palabras. –Espero y ahora no pretendas ser la amante de mi hermano-. Sakura acentuó más sus facciones.

– ¡Naruto!-. Lo reprimió su hermano.

–No, déjalo Menma. Que piense lo que quiera-. Respondió sintiéndose dolida mirando a Naruto con ira.

–Claro-. Contestó Naruto con sorna a lo que ella no hizo más que menear la cabeza al mismo tiempo en el que halaba a Menma para alejarse lo más rápido posible de tan despiadado hombre.

Menma ayudo a Sakura a subir en un gesto amable después entro en el auto y se marcharon de ahí dejando a Naruto parado bajo la puerta observando detenidamente como estos dos se iban.

–Lo siento, sé que Naruto suele ser un poco…-. Dejo inconclusa su frase, no encontraba la palabra correcta para referirse a él.

–Lo sé, no te preocupes-. Menma asintió con una sonrisa.

–Bien ¿Y a dónde te llevo?-.

–Puedes llevarme al cementerio-.

– ¿De nuevo?-. La observo confundido, ella lo miro soltando una risa baja por el gesto que había hecho Menma en su rostro, era difícil que él expresara algún otro tipo de sentimiento que no fuera seriedad.

–Sí, es que con lo de tu madre olvide mi auto en el estacionamiento-. Se encogió de hombros volviendo la vista al frente.

–Me lo imagino, mamá está muy perturbada con esto. Para ella fue un golpe muy duro-. Fueron sus palabras luego de ello solo condujo hasta llegar a su destino, durante todo el camino fue un largo silencio hasta que Sakura lo rompió cuando llegaron.

– Tú también piensas que fui yo ¿cierto?-.

– ¿Tú?-. La miró de reojo. – ¿De qué hablas?-. Se estaciono junto al auto de ella.

–De que si tú también piensas que fui yo quien asesino a tu padre-. Bajo su mirada. Menma soltó una pequeña risa.

–No Sakura, yo no pienso eso. Al contrario, pienso que tú serías incapaz de hacer algo como eso, sé que no lo harías, tú eres tan dulce-.

–Yo lo quería mucho. Jamás lo hubiera lastimado-. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

–Lo sé-. Acarició su rostro con el dorso de su mano luego suspiro alejándose tomando el volante entre ambas manos mirando al frente. –Sakura, no sé lo que Naruto esté pensando pero él está sumamente molesto contigo-.

– ¿Y tú?-. Lo miró.

–No quiero hablar de eso. Cuídate ¿sí?-. Esas palabras habían sido una clara señal para el terminó de esa pequeña conversación.

–Gracias por traerme-. Le sonrió abriendo la puerta.

–No hay problema-. Se despidieron como de costumbre y Menma se marchó.

Una vez dentro de su auto y con las manos apoyadas sobre el volante no pudo más y saco todo lo que llevaba dentro desde esta mañana, lloró por mucho rato hasta que ya no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar.

Había llorado por todo lo acontecido en este día aunque lo que más le había dolido habían sido esas terribles acusaciones. No podía creer que el hombre del que ha estado enamorada casi toda una vida fuera quien desconfiara más de ella dudando de su inocencia y de su persona; y a decir verdad eso era lo que más le dolía de toda esta terrible situación, que Naruto no la viera como antes.

Era horrible la sensación de sentirse severamente acusada de esa manera, además si él finalmente decidía acusarla por algo ella tenía todas las de perder, él era un exitoso y uno de los pocos buenos abogados mientras que ella era una simple secretaria que no tenía ningún tipo de prueba necesaria para demostrar su inocencia ya que según las palabras de Naruto él podía encontrar todo lo que estuviera a su favor para culparla oficialmente de un acto que ella no había cometido, ella no era más que culpable de haber sido involucrada en sospechas que no tenían nada que ver con su persona.

Trato de buscar los pros y contras de su caso pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no había nada que pudiera ayudarla en lo más mínimo, no contaba con el dinero suficiente para contratar un excelente abogado y contratar uno para el que le alcanzara era como tener desde un inició el caso perdido frente a Naruto quien era el mejor de todos.

Simplemente no podría hacer nada y la amenaza furtiva de Naruto la mantenía perturbada.

Horas después llegó a su casa y se acostó, tenía cuatro días para descansar antes de volver a la oficina y ver a Naruto de nuevo. Y aunque pensó que los días pasarían lentamente fue todo lo contrario, el lunes llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No quería levantarse, no quería ir a la oficina, no quería ver a Naruto.

Cada mañana desde aquel día en que formo parte de la familia Namikaze le emocionaba saber que lo vería pero ahora era todo diferente, no sentía esa misma emoción por verlo y ahora que tenía que trabajar con él y sabiendo lo que él pensaba de ella no quería verlo y mucho menos acercársele pero por si por alguna razón él quisiera besarla como antes ella lo dejaría, no pondría resistencia porque con él no tenía fuerza de voluntad.

Con muy poco entusiasmo y nulas ganas llegó a la oficina a las nueve en punto siendo tan puntual como siempre, Naruto estaba sentado en el gran escritorio de su padre revisando unos documentos, esté la miró brevemente al percatarse de su presencia luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Con qué empiezo?-. Preguntó desviando la mirada.

–Solo siéntate. Te quiero aquí, donde mis ojos te vean-. Sus miradas se enlazaron por unos momentos. Ella obedeció y se sentó frente a él sin hacer nada, tan solo lo observaba desde su asiento.

Naruto estaba revisando algunos documentos cuando de repente intento abrir un cajón secreto el cual se encontraba bajo llave, inmediatamente Sakura se alteró pues sabía perfectamente lo que había dentro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué de repente te pusiste nerviosa?-. La cuestiono interrogativamente mirándola con el cejo fruncido.

–No estoy nerviosa-. Trataba de hablar con firmeza cosa que no le funciono, aclaró su garganta. Por la manera en la que actuaba, Naruto dedujo que ella era sospechosa de algo pero no sabía de qué así que intento tener respuestas.

– ¿Qué ocultaba mi padre aquí?-.

–Nada. Él no tenía nada que ocultar-. Para ese entonces Sakura ya había podido controlar un poco sus emociones.

–Entonces ¿Por qué está bajo llave?-. Ella negó con la cabeza jugando con sus dedos. – ¿Dónde está la llave?-. Después de unos segundos Sakura lanzó un gran suspiro resignado, sabía que de cualquier forma Naruto abriría ese cajón así que era mejor darle la llave antes de que sucediera alguna otra cosa.

–Tengo una de repuesto, ahora te la traigo-. Se levantó sintiendo miles de sensaciones ajenas a su voluntad, entro en su oficina y salió entregándole la llave.

Dentro del cajón Naruto encontró una caja rectangular lo que le hizo fruncir nuevamente el ceño. La saco y abrió riendo instantáneamente.

–Recuerdos de mi padre-. Musito con ironía sacando varias tarjetas las cuales colocó sobre el escritorio sin dejar de mirar a Sakura de reojo. – ¿Y por esto estabas tan nerviosa?-.

Las esparció observándolas detalladamente, no podía reconocerlas todas de hecho solo reconoció dos de ellas de la cual una pertenecía a su hermano mientras que la otra era de él, un recuerdo de navidad que le había dado a su padre cuando era niño. Observo el resto, las demás eran de parte de Sakura deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, una hermosa navidad, un excelente día del padre, eran tarjetas que detallaban pequeños motivos por los cuales felicitar a alguien especial en un día especial.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende que solo haya guardado las tuyas?-. Recrimino dejándolas caer sobre el escritorio.

–Te recuerdo que también hay de ustedes-.

– ¿Una, dos? Son tarjetas de hace años, en cambio las tuyas…-.

–Es porque las de ustedes son más especiales, sus tarjetas las guarda su mamá y es obvio que las mías no las iba a guardar ella-. Dijo juntando las tarjetas para llevárselas ya que eran algo muy personal y especial.

– ¡Devuélvemelas!-. Exigió duramente a lo que ella las tuvo que regresar apenada, sabía que eran de ella pero esas tarjetas ya no le pertenecían.

Se sentía incómoda, esta situación no le agradaba en lo absoluto, necesitaba tomar aire sino iba a ponerse a llorar, apretó sus labios con fuerza conteniendo su llanto el cual estaba a punto de estallar pero en ese instante una llamada entro a la oficina lo que la hizo estabilizarse, inmediatamente contesto quedando estática ante la llamada.

– ¿Qué sucede?-.

–Llegaron los resultados forenses de tu padre-.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	3. Testamento

_**Capítulo 3: Testamento**_

* * *

><p>– ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Tráemelos!-. Ordenó impaciente. Minutos después Naruto ya los estaba leyendo.<p>

– ¿Qué es lo que dicen?-.

–Lo que ya sospechaba-. Torció sus labios en una mueca. –Que mi padre no se suicidó, a él lo mataron-. Inmediatamente Sakura rompió en llanto dejándose caer en la silla.

– ¿Por qué lloras?-.

–Porque yo sabía que él no se había suicidado y me duele que alguien quisiera verlo muerto-.

–Pero fue así y es una lástima. Mi padre era una buena persona de eso no cabe duda, él no merecía morir. Sakura, hazme un favor y límpiate esas lágrimas que a mí no me conmueven-. Se puso de pie rodando su escritorio hasta llegar a ella. –Y ahora qué sé que no fue un suicidio hoy más que nuca necesito comprobar quien es la asesina de mi padre-. Proyecto sus últimas palabras sin dejar de mirarla.

–O asesino-. Corrigió ella limpiándose con las manos.

–Sabes que si confiesas tú castigo será menor ¿verdad?-. Ella frunció su ceño mientras este se sentaba al borde de su escritorio colocando las manos enlazadas frente a sus piernas.

–Yo no tengo nada que confesar-. Elevo la mirada observándolo. Naruto gimió arrogante.

–Eso ya lo veremos cuando estés en la corte-. Se puso de pie caminando hasta quedar al lado de ella colocando una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros con firmeza. –Sakura voy a darte un consejo, si yo fuera tú este sería el momento para hablar de lo contrario será demasiado tarde cuando lo hagas-. Susurró despacio cerca de su oído.

– ¡Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que confesar!-. Se puso de pie, estaba alterada. – ¡Yo no maté a tú padre! ¡Ni fui su amante!-. Naruto la tomó bruscamente por los hombros observándola penetrantemente luego la besó con furia, rencor y resentimiento, aun así Sakura correspondió con amor, deseo y miedo sintiendo aquel contacto en sus labios.

–Eres una…-. Se separó de ella caminando hacia el ventanal mirando hacia afuera.

–Naruto…-. Rogó acercándose a él. –Las cosas no son co…-.

–Vete de aquí-.

– ¿Qué?-.

–Vete. Ya no trabajas en esta empresa-. Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, era algo que no esperaba.

–Naruto…-.

–Pasa por tu finiquito-.

–No puedes correrme ¡no es justo!-. Se puso frente a él.

– ¡Como tampoco era justo que mi padre muriera! Ahora vete y no vuelvas más, no quiero volver a verte por aquí-. Se giró dándole la espalda.

–Naruto, por favor…-. Suplicaba.

– ¡Lárgate!-. Grito desesperado conteniendo su frustración en el interior de sus puños.

– ¡No!-. Sakura lo jalo del brazo para que este la observara. – ¡No puedes, no tú! Si me corres ¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo dinero y este trabajo es todo lo que tengo para vivir-. Naruto miro el agarré en su brazo después la observo a los ojos soltándose.

– ¡No seas hipócrita!-. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió estrepitosamente. – ¡Tú más que nadie sabías que mi padre te puso en su testamento!-. Gimió indiferente. –Él te dejó la cuarta parte de todo lo que tenía-.

– ¡¿Qué?!-. Lo miro incrédula.

–Mi padre te dio todo lo que podía dejarte, era por eso que a ti te convenía verlo muerto así tú nos reclamarías todo lo que él te dejo-.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿De qué estás hablando?-.

–No te hagas la tonta si bien que lo sabías-.

– ¡No! No lo sabía-.

– ¡Mentirosa!-.

–Naruto, por favor, tu papá jamás me dijo…-.

– ¡Mientes!-. Naruto levantó su mano en un indudable gesto de querer golpearla. –Sal de aquí antes que cometa una locura-. Se contuvo con la mano temblorosa en el aire pero ella no se alejó, lo estaba retando, se estaba enfrentando a él, ella sabía que Naruto no sería capaz de golpearla aunque su amenaza fuera tan clara.

–Tú no serías capaz de…-. A pesar de mirar su mano ella no se movió pero la bofetada en su rostro le dio la vuelta, su nariz sangró de inmediato a lo que ella contuvo su hemorragia con sus manos observándolo profundamente triste y decepcionada. No podía creerlo.

–Sakura lo siento, yo no…-. Se disculpó al verse reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes, no podía reconocerse, él no era Naruto. Intento tomarla por el brazo pero ella lo esquivó y no lo soporto más, salió corriendo de la oficina bajando por las escaleras desesperadamente entre lágrimas.

Al salir de la empresa corrió sin rumbo desesperada, ahora estaba segura que Naruto sería capaz de todo incluso de mandarla a la cárcel tal como él mismo le había dicho.

– ¡Sakura!-. Gritó Naruto detrás de ella. – ¡Sakura, detente!-. Pero ella no obedeció.

En un movimiento deliberado miró hacia atrás sin dejar de correr para saber a qué distancia venía Naruto de tras de ella, no quería ser atrapada pero cuando regreso su vista al frente un golpe seco la tiró al piso con un dolor agudo en sus piernas.

Un automóvil la arrolló sin querer.

El auto alcanzó a frenar un poco ante la impertinencia de Sakura que cruzaba imprudentemente la calle, el chofer inmediatamente bajó a verla pero ella solo estaba sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

–Lo siento pero usted tuvo la culpa-. Se defendió aquel hombre asustado.

–Mi pierna, me duele mucho-. Se quejó dolorosamente, sobándose.

–Sakura, mi amor-. Sonaba preocupado, el verla así había sacado sus sentimientos. Naruto intentó tomarla para levantarla pero ella lo rechazó. –Déjame ayudarte por favor, bebé…-.

– ¡No! ¡Suéltame…!-. Se removió entre sus brazos.

–Pero…-.

–Ya escuchaste a la señorita, Naruto, déjala-. Por primera vez Naruto miró aquel sujeto, era Sasuke Uchiha, su rival de campo y excompañero de estudios, esté era abogado especialista en violencia de género, muy bueno por casi todo.

–Vaya pero si no es nada más y nada menos que el defensor de las mujeres débiles-. Se burló recorriéndolo con la mirada, sintiéndose altivo.

–Al menos yo si me tomo mi trabajo enserio-. Lo miro de la misma forma retadora. Estos dos no podían llevarse bien.

–Sakura deja de fingir y vámonos-. Ordenó ofreciéndole su mano volviendo a ser el mismo de antes, Naruto estaba molesto.

–No le hables así-.

–Yo le hablo como a mí me dé la gana. Vamos Sakura levántate-. Volvió a ordenar sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

– ¿Acaso ella es algo tuyo para que le hables de esa manera?-.

–Es mi secretaria y a los empleados les hablo como yo quiera-.

– ¿Tú secretaria?-. Sasuke frunció su ceño.

– ¡Ya no más! ¡Ya no soy tú secretaria!-. Interfirió Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. Naruto la observo.

– ¡Vamos Sakura!-. Insistió molesto tomándola de la mano halándola sin consideración alguna a lo que Sasuke rompió ese enlace.

–Estás loco si piensas que ella se va a ir contigo-.

– ¿Qué?-. Inclino ligeramente su cabeza.

–No te das cuenta de que ella no quiere estar contigo-. Naruto la observo, la mirada de Sakura estaba llena de temor.

– ¿Es enserio?-. Rio despectivamente.

–Muy enserio Naruto-. Sasuke coloco a sus espaldas a Sakura a lo que Naruto estiro su mano nuevamente para alcanzarla pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

–Vuelves a tocarla y te juro pasarás esta noche en la cárcel por acoso, eso sin mencionar la multa que tendrás que pagar para que gente como ella no tenga que volver a trabajar con idiotas como tú-. Amenazó furtivamente.

Naruto lo miró torciendo una mueca en sus labios, movió la cabeza y bufo más que molesto, le dedico una última mirada a Sakura y se marchó de ahí dejándolos solos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?-. Pregunto preocupado observando sus lesiones.

–Gracias, no hace falta. Estoy bien, solo fue el golpe pero ya paso-. Se sacudió la ropa. Sabía que después de ese golpe no tendría más que un gran moretón. Elevo su mirada al sentirse observada.

– ¿Qué sucede?-.

–Ese imbécil te golpeó-. Dijo tocándole la nariz y la mejilla las cuales estaban enrojecidas e hinchadas. –Necesitas denunciarlo, esto no puede quedarse así-. Pero Sakura no podía hacerlo.

¿Cómo iba a denunciarlo?

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	4. Consultas y prejuicios

_**Capítulo 4: ****Consultas y prejuicios**_

* * *

><p>No se sentía capaz de denunciarlo, esa era una locura, Sasuke no estaba hablando enserio. Lo miró consternada, molesta, verdaderamente molesta porque aunque él se lo había sugerido no le daba el derecho de pedirle lo que ella no quería hacer.<p>

–Le dije que no necesitaba un hospital-. Reclamo al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban.

–Pienso que es necesario, no puedes quedarte así además, si te preocupan los gastos descuida yo los pagaré ya que fui yo quien te atropello aun cuando tú tuviste la culpa por no fijarte-. Le dijo con una total tranquilidad mientras le hacía una seña al guardia de la puerta de Urgencias para que trajera una silla de ruedas. –Sakura, sé que dijiste que no lo denunciarías pero yo creo que es necesario que lo hagas, no puedes quedarte callada-.

–Usted solo cree y piensa ¿Qué no le quedo claro que no lo voy a hacer?-. Él la miró con una expresión extraña moviendo la cabeza.

–Entonces déjame decirte que para ser una mujer con un intelecto como el tuyo, tienes una autoestima demasiada baja para seguir enamorada de un tipo como ese, sobre todo después de lo que te ha hecho-. En ese instante llego el personal con la silla de ruedas. Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla.

–Jamás lo entendería-. Sakura mojo sus labios bajando la mirada.

–Tienes razón, no lo entiendo. No entiendo cómo es posible que las mujeres acepten este tipo de maltrato-. Fueron sus palabras al entrar al hospital.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia nada en particular, no tenía como confrontar esa conjetura y era más que obvio que él no lo entendería aunque se lo explicara con manzanas. Suspiro sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

Desde que eran niños ella se enamoró de Naruto, fue su primer y único amor, vivieron un amor sincero, él siempre se preocupó por ella sin importar las circunstancias, él siempre fue amable, atento, cariñoso, lindo, simpático hasta que cumplió los dieciocho pero no fue sino hasta después del accidente de sus padres en que todo cambió. Él no volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, al contrario parecía odiarla.

En cambio ella seguía enamorada y sufría con cada nueva conquista que él le presentaba o le pasaba por la cara. Naruto literalmente se había convertido en un mujeriego llevando a casa a toda chica que él quería sin ser reprimido por ello. Pero un día Sakura no aguanto más, no pudo quedarse callada sintiendo todo lo que sentía, amor, dolor, odio, rencor; un día lo enfrento y se lo dijo, le confesó nuevamente su amor asegurándole que no lo había olvidado.

Naruto de igual manera la amaba tanto, él tampoco la había olvidado, para él Sakura también había sido su primer y único amor aunque se hubiera convertido en un hombre codiciado por las mujeres pero… estaba el tema de su padre.

Estaba enojado, cualquiera lo estaría en su caso. Su padre fue asesinado y eso descomponía a cualquiera, sobre todo por tener las sospechas que él creía eran ciertas y eso era lo que Sasuke Uchiha no entendía y no lo entendería. Y por ende ella no le explicaría nada, al menos no por el momento.

Sakura se adelantó a pagar los gastos por el tratamiento que le harían y a llenar el mismo formulario para su recepción pero Sasuke la detuvo en el proceso, él no dejaría que ella lo hiciera.

–Déjalo, lo haré yo y ya te dije que yo cubriré los gastos-.

–Pero como dijo, fue culpa mía así que déjame a mí-. Replicó.

–Si vamos a pagar por culpas entonces Nar…-.

–No meta a Naruto en esto-.

– ¿Por qué te molestas?-.

–No me molesto, es solo que Naruto no tiene la culpa de nada, él está pasando por un mal momento y…-.

–Se desquita contigo-. Interrumpió formando una mueca.

– ¡No es así! Yo lo hice enojar. Yo tuve la culpa-. Termino con un hilo de voz mientras bajaba la mirada sumisa. Sasuke sonrió frustrado y cerró los ojos, tomó un poco de aire y la volvió a mirar.

–No fue tu culpa Sakura-.

–Claro que sí, lo fue-. Bajo su mirada nuevamente. –Si yo no lo hubiera…-. Susurró.

–Los hubiera no existen ya Sakura-. Acarició su rostro suavemente al verla desquebrajar. Suspiro. –Ninguna mujer merece que la golpeen. Ninguna. Por ninguna razón. No debes dejar que lo haga nunca más-.

–No lo hará, estoy segura de eso-.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

–Porque en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió. Debió ver sus ojos, él…-.

–Claro-. Cortó molesto. –Sakura, escucha. Quien golpea una vez lo hará siempre. Siempre es así-.

–Pero Naruto no…-.

–Lo volverá a hacer, te lo aseguro. Ahora déjame pagar a mí-. Sakura no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar lo que Sasuke había dicho y hecho.

¿Cuántas veces oyó en su oficina las mismas excusas, las mismas palabras? ¿Cuántas veces su propia amiga las pronunció? Y ahora ella, las volvía a decir.

¿Qué es lo que hasta ahora la ataba a Naruto? Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras hacía todo el papeleo. Nada, no había nada, ningún compromiso según él; intentaba imaginarse el qué pero no se le ocurría nada y al mismo tiempo se le ocurría todo. ¿Sería Naruto el primer hombre en su vida como para que ella se aferrará a él de esa manera?

¿Sería acaso el único?

Ese era uno de los factores comunes entre las mujeres agredidas que entregaban su cuerpo a un hombre que no valía la pena y luego no podían olvidar. Estaba pensativo, tal vez Sakura no era la excepción aunque físicamente no lo parecía, no parecía tener más relación con él que el amor platónico que ella profesaba, esa devoción enfermiza, esa atracción fatal que la estaba orillando a verse sumida en un mundo de fantasía y crueldad.

– ¿Ya no estas enojada verdad?-. Preguntó sentándose a su lado cuando termino los trámites necesarios.

–Todavía-. Bufo sin mirarlo.

– ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo qué te molestó tanto?-. La observó pero ella mantenía la vista puesta hacia un lado.

–No me gusta que la gente hable de lo que no sabe. Eso es tan…-.

–Te entiendo pero yo vi cómo él te trató-.

–Ya le dije que él estaba enojado y yo lo hice enojar más. Fue solo una bofetada ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-. Elevo sus hombros mirándolo. –Yo también me enoje así que para evitar más discusiones me fui y pasó lo que pasó-. Se tocó la pierna mordiendo sus labios, apretándolos en el interior de su boca.

– ¿Y luego de que yo te atropellara? Te diste cuenta que él volvió a enojarse-. Sakura cerró sus ojos suspirando.

–Naruto me llamó para advertirme pero no hice caso. Es lógico que se enojara-.

–Lo defiendes demasiado ¿sabes?-. Ella desvió su mirada. –Está bien. Ya no voy a cuestionarte más. Es hora de que te atiendan-.

Por primera vez Sakura lo miro detalladamente, su apariencia indicaba que era un hombre igual de joven que Naruto de unos veintiséis años de edad aproximadamente, complexión alta, posiblemente de la misma altura que Naruto y al contrario que este, Sasuke tenía la piel blanca de ojos oscuros y cabello negro de un perfil refinado, sin duda otro hombre por el cual las mujeres se pelearían, eso sin mencionar su complexión física la cual demostraba que le gustaba hacer ejercicio aunque a estas alturas de la situación parecía estar algo cansado.

–No es necesario que se quede, si quiere puede irse. Yo puedo arreglármelas sola-.

– ¿Me estás corriendo?-.

–No pero se nota que está demasiado cansado y no quiero que lo esté más por mi culpa-. Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo sonriendo un poco.

–Sakura, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Y deja de pensar que es tu culpa porque no lo es, además pienso quedarme contigo hasta asegurarme de que no tienes nada grave-.

–Pero se ve realmente cansado, es mejor que se vaya a casa, necesita descansar-.

–No estoy cansado por estar aquí y deja de llamarme de usted que haces que me sienta muy viejo, dime tú-. Explayo una sonrisa.

–Sakura Haruno-. En ese momento la llamó una enfermera, era su turno de ser atendida.

–Vamos-. Sasuke se puso de pie empujando la silla de ruedas hasta llegar a la habitación en la que Sakura sería atendida.

– ¿Entrará usted con ella?-. Preguntó la enfermera.

–No-. Respondieron los dos al unísono a lo que la enfermera dejo escapar una leve sonrisa.

–Está bien, entonces espere usted aquí afuera-. La enfermera tomo el lugar de Sasuke.

– ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien mientras te atienden?-. Preguntó Sasuke pero ella negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo, luego las puertas se cerraron.

Mientras la esperaba, Sasuke pensaba e intentaba imaginar qué era lo que a ella la hacía tan vulnerable frente a Naruto. Todo el mundo sabía cómo era él y era más que obvio que Naruto no era de esas personas que se tocaban el corazón para hacer su trabajo, él era un hombre duro y con mucha diplomacia, tanta que hasta parecía exagerada pero que sin duda eso lo convertía en uno de los mejores abogados de toda la zona.

En cuanto su vida personal, Naruto sabía cómo divertirse, no tenía problema alguno en separar su trabajo de su vida cosa que ameritaba salir con distintas mujeres cada día disfrutando de fiestas y todos los excesos que pudiera haber en cada acontecimiento al que pudiera asistir.

Simplemente Sasuke no podía entender cómo era posible que Naruto tuviera dos personalidades completamente diferentes, como abogado era la octava maravilla pero como humano era un asco y eso era lo que no podía entender, no entendía cómo Sakura seguía enamorada de un chico como ese después de tantos años aun sabiendo la vida que este llevaba.

Tal parecía que dentro de sus años de experiencia defendiendo casos de violencia intrafamiliar, de género, acoso laboral, femicidios, entre otros aprendió que un problema en común con estas mujeres era la baja autoestima que tenían de ellas mismas aunque lo que aún no lograba entender era eso qué hacía a Sakura tener tan baja autoestima, sin duda ella era una mujer hermosa, estupenda, inteligente hasta única se atrevió a pensar.

También se preguntaba la clase de daño mental que pudo haberle provocado Naruto como para que ella se valorará tan poco pensando en que solo era una carga para los demás, incluso que ni siquiera merecía ser protegida o amada por alguien más.

¿Por qué simplemente ella no podía olvidar su pasado y construirse un nuevo futuro alejada de tantos problemas, de tanto daño y de tanto sufrimiento?

–Familiares de Sakura Haruno-. Nuevamente la voz de la enfermera interrumpió.

Sasuke se levantó y camino hacia la habitación en donde ella se encontraba siendo atendida por un doctor al cual saludo de mano como si ya lo conociera desde hace un tiempo.

– ¿Y cómo se encuentra?-.

–Se luxo un tobillo, con el esfuerzo que hizo después de ser lastimada se lesiono más aunque no hay fractura-. Explicó el doctor mostrándole a Sasuke una radiografía. –No es grave pero deberá permanecer con yeso por lo menos un par de días, no deberá apoyar el pie demasiado tiempo ya que eso ocasionaría que su lesión se acentué con riesgo de fracturarse. No puede caminar por el momento así que sugiero que use muletas o en su defecto una silla de ruedas al menos hasta que haya mejoría. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, mucho reposo y nada de caminatas. Sakura, nos vemos en un par de días para hacerte una nueva radiografía-. Musito siempre sonriente ayudando a Sasuke a sentar a Sakura nuevamente en la silla.

–Muchas gracias doctor Yakushi-.

–Por nada muchacho-. Extendió la orden. –Ah y un último consejo, es para ti Sasuke-. Este lo observo. –Cuida mucho de la señorita Haruno. No es que desconfíe de ella pero parece que es un poco testaruda-. Termino en un susurró a lo que Sasuke simplemente asintió entre una sonrisa.

–Lo haré-.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	5. Vagas esperanzas

_**Capítulo 5: Vagas esperanzas**_

* * *

><p>– ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?-. Pregunto Sasuke al salir del hospital.<p>

–No, gracias-.

–De acuerdo entonces ¿Dónde vives?-.

Sasuke seguía cuestionándola mientras se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento, ella ya no pudo negarse a contestar, había notado que Sasuke siempre encontraba la manera de poder sacarle más de una palabra, no por nada era un buen abogado.

Sabía de antemano que aunque se negara de qué él la llevara a su casa, este no se daría por vencido y terminaría convenciéndola tal y como lo hizo cuando llegaron al hospital además de alguna forma encontraba prudente que fuera Sasuke quien la llevara a casa puesto que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no iba a poder irse en un taxi con tanta confianza así que termino dándole su dirección.

Todo el trayecto fue silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron al departamento, ella no quiso que él la cargara en sus brazos a pesar de que este se ofreció en incontables ocasiones, Sakura estaba segura de que las muletas no le demandarían más de lo que ella imaginaba así que solo accedió a ser apoyada por Sasuke mientras llegaban a su habitación.

– ¿Y vives sola?-. Preguntó Sasuke mirando el departamento el cual se veía algo grande y desolado.

–Sí-.

– ¿Y tus padres?-.

–Hace tiempo que murieron-. Contesto inexpresivamente, hablar de sus padres le dolía pero ya no como antes, de cierta manera había superado ese trauma.

–Lo siento, no quise…-.

–No te preocupes. Está bien, no lo sabías-.

– ¿Y tú familia? ¿Amigos?-.

–No tengo-. Bajo su mirada a lo que Sasuke meneo la cabeza sintiéndose incómodo con ese interrogatorio, había veces en las que Sakura solo se limitaba a decir respuestas cortas, era discreta eso podía notarlo o en su defecto no hablaba demasiado de lo que no le gustaba hablar.

–Entonces no puedo dejarte sola, no puedes moverte libremente y…-.

–No se preocupe, ya me las arreglaré-. Lo interrumpió sin mirarlo.

–Sakura ya te dije que me hables de tú y mírame por favor-. La ayudo a sentarse en el sofá. –Déjame ayudarte, quiero hacerlo-.

–Usted ya ha hecho más que suficiente y en verdad se lo agradezco pero…-.

–Suficiente o no, ahora no estás en condiciones de estar sola y no puedo dejarte aquí-. Fue su turno para interrumpirla.

–Siempre he estado sola. El que ahora este usando unas muletas no hace la diferencia-. Su voz empezó a quebrarse. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y la abrazó protectoramente.

–Pero ahora ya no lo estás. Déjame ayudarte-. Suplico nuevamente. Sakura se alejó.

–No, lo siento pero no puede. Nadie puede ayudarme-. Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

–No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, es más pienso llevarte conmigo a mi casa, tengo una persona ahí que me ayuda así no estarás sola y yo estaré menos preocupado-.

–No. Ya le dije que no. Usted ya ha hecho más que suficiente así que por favor le pido que se retire-.

–Por favor-. Suplicó él.

–No lo haré. Es una locura apenas acabo de conocerlo además ¿Qué pensará su esposa de usted? ¿De mí? No quiero problemas-. Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeña risa. – ¿De qué se ríe? No eh dicho nada gracioso-. Frunció su ceño.

–Sakura no tengo esposa. Estuve casado pero eso fue hace mucho-. Ella lo miró interrogativamente, esa no era la clase de respuesta que esperaba, no de un hombre como él, sobre todo con esa apariencia y ese físico; dudaba de sus palabras.

–No me digas ¿Eres divorciado?-. Sasuke sonrió débilmente. – ¿Y qué pasó?-. Preguntó con sorna. –La golpeabas ¿verdad? Ella se cansó y se fue ¿cierto?-. La sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke desapareció y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

–Ella murió-. Sakura contuvo la respiración arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado, no había sido su intención haber abierto una herida.

–Lo siento-.

–Está bien, no lo sabías. Pero no me cambies el tema Sakura quieras o no, no voy a dejarte aquí sola. Tú vendrás conmigo-. Se puso de pie tomando las muletas.

–Pero si Naruto se entera de que me eh ido contigo él se enojará más, creerá que somos amantes-. Sasuke chasqueo los dientes, necesitaba calmarse.

–Sakura-. Hizo una pausa tomando aire. –Por favor deja en paz a ese hombre, claramente él no te quiere, no sigas las…-. En ese instante el celular de ella sonó y sus ojos brillaron por un momento al ver de quien se trataba.

–Sakura ¿Cómo estás?-. La inconfundible voz de Naruto la hizo sonreír.

–Bien-.

– ¿Segura?-.

–Bueno, tengo una bota de yeso pero…-. Rio dulcemente tratando de encontrarle el lado divertido al asunto.

– ¿¡Qué dices?! Oh, por Dios Sakura. Mi amor perdóname, iré a verte enseguida, no te preocupes. ¿En qué hospital estás?-.

–No hace falta Naruto. Estoy bien y ya estoy en mi casa, hace un momento que llegue-.

–Nada de que estas bien, tienes un pie roto, además quiero verte y sé que tú también quieres verme-.

–Naruto…-. Susurró.

– ¿No quieres verme?-. La decepción se reflejó en su voz.

– ¡Sí! Claro que sí quiero verte ¡sí!-.

–Entonces ahorita nos vemos. Te amo pequeña-. Dijo antes de cortar la línea.

Sakura quien había olvidado que Sasuke seguía ahí se sintió culpable al mirarlo, trato de ocultar su sentimiento pero fue inevitable que él le reprochara su conducta, había escuchado toda la conversación.

–Naruto viene para acá-.

–Lo sé-. Estaba decepcionado. Sakura mordió su labio inferior.

–Naruto es una buena persona, está preocupado por mí-.

–Eso quiere decir que ¿él se hará cargo de ti?-.

–Sí-. Asintió ilusionada.

–En ese caso creo que es mejor que me vaya-.

–Lo siento-.

–No tienes porqué disculparte después de todo creo que te sentirás mejor si él te cuida-. Intento no expresarse con sarcasmo pero fue algo que no pudo evitar. El sentimiento de culpa de Sakura aumento.

–Gracias por todo-. Le sonrió.

–Sakura, si me llegarás a necesitar solo llámame ¿sí?-. Le entrego su tarjeta. –Y no dejes que te vuelva a golpear-. Acaricio su rostro suavemente, era algo que no podía evitar al mirarla de esa forma, no era lastima y tampoco compasión, era otra clase de sentimiento que lo obligaba a preocuparse por ella a pesar de haberla conocido hace un par de horas.

–Eso es algo que no volverá a pasar. Naruto no volverá a hacer algo como eso jamás, estoy segura-.

–Si tú lo dices-. Sonrió decepcionado.

–Naruto es diferente, no es como todos-. Es peor, pensó Sasuke para sus adentros sin dejar de proyectar esa sonrisa en sus labios.

–Llámame-. Se despidió ofreciéndole su mano. –Necesitarás un buen abogado-. Sakura no entendió esas últimas palabras pero no le dio importancia, estaba tan emocionada con que Naruto iría a verla.

–Lo haré si lo necesito aunque no lo creo pero gracias-.

Tras esa despedida Sasuke salió a toda prisa del departamento dejándola sola alimentando su mundo de fantasía.

Cuando llegó a su auto se apoyó con ambas manos en el toldo pensativo, no entendía cómo ella seguía creyendo en Naruto y lo seguía aceptando a pesar de que todo para él no era más que una mentira.

Naruto era bueno engañando a la gente y Sakura era demasiado inocente.

Desde que estaba estudiando, Sasuke defendió y trató con muchas mujeres abusadas y golpeadas aunque nunca le ocurrió con ninguna lo que le pasaba con Sakura, ella era un caso totalmente diferente, era algo que a ciencia cierta desconocía puesto que con ella, él se sentía más comprometido aunque no entendiera el deseo de esta por seguir en un mundo lleno de tanto sufrimiento y dolor.

Su deseo de protegerla era demasiado intenso, demasiado fuerte que estaba perdiendo la cabeza aun cuando apenas la conoció esta mañana, sin duda Sakura era una chica especial que se proyectó de inmediato en su vida. Era una mujer aparentemente fuerte de ojos furtivos, de mirada hiriente siempre a la defensiva con su soledad, su cólera, su ira contenida las cuales sólo eran la cáscara de lo que realmente ella era.

Él sabía que dentro de todo eso había una mujer inocente, temerosa, deseosa de amor y comprensión que buscaba protección y calor. Todo lo opuesto a lo que ella demostraba y quería ser él quien rompiera ese cascarón que la hacía tan desdichada.

Pero claro, ella sólo tenía ojos para Naruto Uzumaki.

En cierto modo lo entendía, conoció a Naruto primero, él era un hombre apuesto según el criterio femenino, sino no estaría rodeado siempre de hermosas mujeres sin mencionar el interés de estas por el dinero, en cambio él era un completo desconocido que a lo más que podía llegar a aspirar era llegar a ser su amigo.

Suspiro profundamente golpeando el toldo con la palma de su mano sintiéndose frustrado. Abrió su puerta decidido a marcharse pero antes de entrar miro a Naruto llegar entonces cerró y espero a que este bajara de su auto, luego se acercó.

– ¡Naruto!-. Lo llamo aun estando lejos, este lo observo sintiéndose arrogante. –La vuelves a tocar y te las verás conmigo-. Amenazó señalándolo con el dedo.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	6. Cicatrices

_**Capítulo 6: Cicatrices**_

* * *

><p>Después de su pequeña confrontación, Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que marcharse de aquel lugar sintiéndose intrigado con las palabras que Naruto le había dicho las cuales los estaban trastornando, se preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que había querido decirle con eso; de todas formas y de cualquier modo, fuera como fuera, Naruto no podía creer o hacerle creer a Sakura que nadie más la amaría puesto que él bien podría amarla.<p>

Sacudió su cabeza constantemente para quitarse ese pensamiento estúpido. Él no debería verla de ningún otro modo más que el estrictamente profesional, si ella lo llegaba a necesitar, que estaba seguro de que ella así lo haría, él tendría que actuar cabalmente, no iba a involucrarse para nada, ni física ni sentimentalmente aunque esa posibilidad fuera casi nula por ahora. Por el momento necesitaba tener la cabeza fría y dejar fuera todas sus emociones. Entro en su auto y se marchó rumbo a su oficina.

Por otra parte Naruto entró al departamento de Sakura y al verla la abrazó con fuerza, era como si la hubiese extrañado por mucho tiempo, en verdad estaba preocupado.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?-. La miro taladrándola con la mirada.

–Bien-. Le sonrió. –Ya no me duele nada. Me mandaron algunos analgésicos, en un par de días estaré mejor-. Sonrió sentándose, acomodándose en el sofá colocando su pie sobre un cojín en el suelo.

–Tendrás una nueva cicatriz-. Murmuró Naruto observando el yeso a lo cual el rostro de Sakura se llenó de tristeza. –Pero no te preocupes que esas horribles cicatrices no son problema para mí-. Tomo su rostro entre una de sus manos.

Ella intento sonreír pero ya no podía, no con esas palabras que se habían clavado en su mente y aun cuando el yeso no dejaría cicatriz el trauma que le ocasionaba tenerlo si lo haría.

–Te ves algo cansada. Ven, vayamos acostarte-. Le dijo cargándola entre sus brazos llevándola hasta su habitación colocándola suavemente sobre su cama luego se recostó a su lado en silencio, sin hacer nada.

Pronto los pensamientos de Naruto comenzaron a dejarse venir, lo había estado pensando estas últimas horas y no tenía otra cosa más en la cabeza que aquello que deseaba saber. Se encontraba ahora pasivo, sensible, no parecía ser el mismo Naruto acusador de esa mañana, en realidad sus cambios repentinos de humor eran indescifrables y muy variados.

–Sakura-. Llamo su atención. – ¿Por qué me dejaste?-. Naruto tenía la mirada clavada en el techo. –No digo que no haya sido malo es solo que ¿Por qué con mi padre? Se suponía que tú y yo nos amábamos tanto-. Volteo a mirarla al mismo tiempo en el que este estiraba su mano para jugar con su cabello.

–Nunca te deje Naruto y las cosas no fueron así. Después del accidente de mis padres, tu padre prácticamente me adopto, siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome, él me veía como a un miembro más de su familia, como a una hija. Yo jamás me convertí en su amante-. Respondió suavemente, esta era la primera vez que hablaban de una forma tranquila.

–Pues eso no fue lo que pareció-.

–Pero fue así. Entiéndelo por favor, no fui su amante-.

–No mientas más Sakura-. Dejo de jugar con su cabello volviendo a la postura anterior. –Sé que a veces sueles ser demasiado terca y tal vez no consiga hacer que me digas la verdad pero sabes…-. Suspiró. –… ya no me importa lo que hiciste, eso quedó en el pasado-. Regreso su vista a ella. –Después de que te atropellarán, tuve miedo de perderte, no quería que…-. Dejo inconclusa su frase, volteo el rostro hacia un lado, no iba a mirarla, se sentía culpable. –Estas últimas horas eh estado pensando las cosas y… quiero empezar de nuevo contigo. Volver a ser como antes-.

Por unos instantes la luz de esperanza y emoción brillo en los ojos de Sakura, esta se incorporó un poco sobre la cama recargando su codo para observarlo, no podía creer que él estuviera dando el primer paso después de mucho tiempo. Por fin se solucionaría todo entre ellos, estaba convencida que así sería, se amaban eso era seguro, él fue su primer amor y ella lo fue para él también. Sonrió tiernamente lanzándose a su pecho, necesitaba besarlo, comprobar que esto era real.

El beso fue suave al principio luego se profundizó siendo plenamente correspondido, ella dejo salir en ese contacto todo su amor y ternura, dejo salir todo lo que hace mucho tiempo resguardaba mientras que él sin dejar de besarla comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, se inclinó hacia ella para ponerse encima pero el movimiento hizo que el peso del yeso de su pierna cayera fuera de la cama a lo cual ella gimió sintiendo dolor.

–Lo siento-. Se detuvo.

–Descuida, no fue nada-. Susurró ella levantando su pierna apoyándola nuevamente en la cama. Intentó seguir en lo que estaban luego de haberse acomodado.

–Sakura por favor detente, no quiero lastimarte, estás herida y si seguimos…-.

–No te preocupes seré cuidadosa. No volverá a pasar-. Estaba emocionada. Sonrió mirándolo a los ojos. –Te amo, siempre te he amado y no sabes lo que esto significa para mí-. Acarició su rostro con ternura.

–Lo sé y por eso te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes, ya verás que seremos los mismos, si nuestro amor ha permanecido después de tantos años, es porque nuestro amor es verdadero, nada lo destruirá-. Le sonrió depositando un beso en la comisura de su mano.

Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Naruto fue una maravilla para Sakura, tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado esta mañana, ella pensó que lo había perdido para siempre lo cual con esto comprobaba que no era así y que en verdad ellos tenían un gran futuro.

Sin duda para ella Naruto fue su primer amor y ella también lo fue de él, fue un amor verdadero por algo ninguno de los dos lo olvidó y ahora estaban juntos, como debió ser desde el principio. Aunque los acontecimientos que habían pasado desde la muerte de Minato y las acusaciones prematuras, sumando lo que sucedió en la oficina, Sakura lo había tomado como un error humano puesto que un error lo cometía cualquiera y era de humanos arrepentirse.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba saliendo su edificio para dirigirse a continuar con su trabajo cuando de repente se encontró con una visita inesperada la cual estaba llegando precisamente en esos momentos. Era su madre quien estaba apareciendo por la puerta, trato de evitarla pasando por desapercibido pero fue inevitable el contacto porque ella ya lo había visto.

– ¿Dónde has estado? Te estuve llamando y nunca me contestaste-. Le reprendió suavemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón su celular pero no lo encontró.

–No esta-. Frunció su ceño pensativo. –Debí haberlo dejado en la oficina. Lo siento mamá pero voy a regresar arriba-.

–Hace más de una hora que te estoy llamando-.

–Eh estado algo ocupado y con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, no eh tenido mucho tiempo-. Se encamino hacia el ascensor.

–Bueno en ese caso te acompaño así platicamos unas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo y si quieres podemos ir almorzar juntos después ¿Cómo vez?-.

–Es una gran idea-. Le sonrió. –Estoy algo ocupado pero para ti puedo hacer un espacio-. La mujer lo abrazó dulcemente luego se adentraron en el ascensor, una vez ahí Mikoto lo tomó del brazo recargándose en los hombros de su hijo, esté sonrió.

– ¿Sabes? Hoy te vi en el hospital-. Sasuke la miro sorprendido.

– ¿Me viste? No sabía que estabas ahí-.

–Una paciente dejó sus medicamentos e intentó suicidarse, fui a verla y allí te vi con una chica, muy linda por cierto-. Sonrió con picardía codeando las costillas de Sasuke el cual se sonrojo, esté carraspeo su garganta conteniéndose ante la forma delatadora de su madre.

– ¿Y cómo está ella?-.

– ¿Quién, mi paciente? Ella está bien. Por suerte llegaron sus padres y la vieron, ellos la llevaron a urgencias. Nada grave-.

–Pobre chica-. Murmuró Sasuke bajando la vista. Por alguna extraña razón pensó en Sakura.

–Y la chica con la que andabas ¿quién es? Se me hace conocida-.

–Voy por mi celular-. En ese instante las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando a Mikoto con la intriga de saber quién era la mujer del hospital. Era evidente que Sasuke no contestaría más, estaba escapando de ese interrogatorio.

Mikoto lo miró explayando una sonrisa, ella nunca se equivocaba en cuanto a su hijo, sabía que ese brillo en su mirada no era más que amor. Estaba feliz de que él por fin sintiera de nuevo ese sentimiento, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había visto esa luz en esos ojos y ahora después de dos años se encontraba feliz por él. Sasuke tenía que recomponer su vida, seguir con ella, dejar las sombras en las que estaba sumergido, necesitaba a una mujer a su lado, necesitaba a alguien que lo llenara de felicidad y complementará su vida y esa chica con la cual lo había visto se veía muy agradable aunque físicamente demostrará una tristeza infinita en su sus ojos, cosa que era superable gracias al amor.

Como psiquiatra ella podía dar fe de ello, lo había visto en incontables ocasiones y su sexto sentido y punto ético nunca fallaban. Minutos después Sasuke volvió con su celular en la mano.

–Son muchas tus llamadas mamá, creo que estaré castigado un buen rato-. Sonrió culpable.

–Una semana sin televisión niño-. Le siguió el juego devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– ¿No crees que es mucho?-.

–En realidad es muy poco pero como estoy de buen humor estoy siendo indulgente contigo-.

– ¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe?-. Entraron nuevamente al ascensor. Ella no contestó. –No me contestaste-. Repitió. – ¿A qué se debe tu buen humor?-.

–Tú tampoco me contestaste quién era esa chica-.

–No es nadie-.

– ¿Nadie? ¿A nadie acompañas a un hospital?-. Sasuke rodo los ojos.

–La conocí esta mañana cuando la atropellé, se lastimó y tuve que llevarla al hospital-. Mikoto lo miro interrogativamente alzando una ceja preocupada. –No te preocupes ella también está bien, solo se luxo un tobillo, nada más-. Mikoto acentuó más su expresión.

–Me da gusto que este bien pero hay algo que no cuadra en tu historia-.

– ¿Qué cosa?-.

– ¿Estás seguro qué la conociste esta mañana y qué sólo es eso?-.

– ¿De qué hablas mamá? ¿Qué más podría ser?-.

–No lo sé platicaban demasiado cerca-.

–Mamá por favor-. Musito suplicante. –No es lo que tú piensas-.

–Sigo pensando que estaban demasiado cerca para tratarse de dos desconocidos-. Sasuke meneo la cabeza cerrando sus ojos.

–Está bien, voy a contarte pero solo para que saques de tu cabeza esa absurda idea. Es una chica que ha sufrido mucho a pesar de que no lo parezca, está enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki pero él está convencido de que ella era amante de su padre y que ella lo mató-.

– ¿Y eso es cierto?-. Abrió su boca sorprendida.

–Ella dice que no-.

– ¿Entonces estaban hablando de eso?-.

–Su situación es complicada y por más que le doy vueltas al caso no logró entenderla. Naruto la golpeó, ella intento correr, cruzo la calle y sin darse cuenta chocó contra mi auto y aun así ella…-.

–Por eso la tristeza en sus ojos-. Sasuke asintió.

–Sigue enamorada. De hecho ahora debe estar con él-.

– ¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-.

–Por eso te digo que no puedo entender su situación-. Se encogió de hombros. –Él la llamó disculpándose y…-.

–Ella lo aceptó-.

–Sí-. Contesto frustrado. Mikoto torció su boca en una mueca tomando el brazo de su hijo.

–Esa muchacha te gusto ¿no es cierto?-. Sasuke la miró sorprendido aunque no estaba seguro de si su sorpresa se debía a la pregunta o al haber sido tan transparente con sus sentimientos.

–Eso no es algo fácil de contestar mamá. Apenas la conocí esta mañana-.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-.

–Que es ilógico ¿Cómo me va a gustar?-.

–Que una mujer te guste es normal cariño, no importa si la conociste hace cinco minutos. Has estado demasiado tiempo solo y ya es hora que rehagas tu vida-. Salieron del ascensor, luego se dirigieron al estacionamiento pensando en donde ir a comer. Una vez en restaurante el interrogatorio continuo.

–No mamá te lo he dicho mil veces, nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de Karin-.

–Pero esa chica te gusta-. Insistió ella.

–De nuevo con eso ¿Por qué insistes tanto?-.

–Hijo, se te nota en los ojos, no lo niegues-. Sasuke miró a su madre a los ojos, quería mentirle descaradamente pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, con ella era difícil ocultarle las cosas.

–Bueno sí-. Rodo sus ojos fastidiado, ya no podía ocultarlo. –Admito que ella es muy bonita, es agradable y sí creo que me gusto pero no puedo aspirar a nada con ella, te repito que está enamorada de Naruto-.

–Ella cree que está enamorada-.

–No lo cree, Sakura lo está desde que era una niña-. Mikoto entrecerró sus ojos pensativa a lo cual Sasuke solo la observo en silencio preguntándose porque esa clase de mirada en su madre.

– ¿Sakura? No me digas que estamos hablando de Sakura Haruno-.

–Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la conoces?-.

–Si ella realmente es Sakura Haruno entonces sí, la conozco. La conocí hace unos años atrás cuando la trasladaron de Europa después de aquel accidente-.

– ¿Accidente?-. Sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. – ¿Cuál accidente?-.

–Hace algunos años misteriosamente un barco exploto, mucha gente murió a causa de ese accidente y solo unos cuantos fueron rescatados, fue terrible, hasta el día de hoy nadie se explica que paso. Ella iba en ese barco junto con sus padres, estaban de paseo, se suponía que ese viaje iba a ser especial-. Suspiro con cansancio cerrando los ojos recordando el relato que Sakura le contó. –Fue un golpe muy duro para ella, en realidad para cualquiera de su edad, sus padres murieron aquel día, ella intento por mucho tiempo encontrarlos pero no tuvo suerte, el mar es demasiado profundo y misterioso. Cuando la conocí ella estaba en estado de shock, nada grave pero si era de cuidado-. Bajo su mirada sintiendo lástima recordando el momento en que la conoció, Sakura no hablaba, no quería ver a nadie, estaba demasiado deprimida.

–Entonces por eso la conociste, tú fuiste su psiquiatra-. Mikoto asintió.

–Sakura era…-. Se quedó pensativa por unos momentos luego continuó. –Una chica extraña, a veces parecía que había superado la muerte de sus padres pero otras se sumergía en sus recuerdos. Quedo parcialmente traumada de por vida aunque ella lo niega y luego esas cicatrices…-. Hizo un gesto de dolor.

– ¿Cicatrices?-.

–Sakura no salió ilesa de aquel accidente, sufrió quemaduras muy graves en gran parte de su cuerpo, sobre todo en su abdomen y piernas, claro que recibió tratamiento y poco a poco fue sanando pero no lo olvido. A pesar de que ya casi no se le ven ella sigue pensando que están ahí, tiene un problema psicológico severo y su autoestima… esta por los suelos. Las cicatrices afectaron su vida después de eso se volvió muy insegura sobre todo cuando su novio la abandono-.

–No me digas, Naruto-. Ella asintió.

–Luego de eso el padre de él se hizo cargo de ella pero este no le perdono a su hijo el haberla abandonado en el momento más difícil de su vida así que entraron en conflictos, con respecto a ese tema no sé más, solo sé que desde que termino con su novio y fue acogida por Minato quedo sola aun cuando aquella familia la recibió como un miembro más; después de eso un día ella ya no regreso a la terapia, le perdí la pista, nunca contesto mis llamadas, se cambió de domicilio y nunca se me ocurrió llamar a los Uzumaki-. Sonrió irónica al darse cuenta de que la última opción nunca la llevo a cabo. –No volví a saber de ella, hasta ahora. Esta tan cambiada a pesar de que es una chica única. No sé cómo no pude reconocerla-. Musito las últimas palabras sintiéndose un tanto culpable.

Cuando Sasuke termino de escuchar a su madre este bajó la cabeza ocultando la expresión de su rostro. Si él fuera su novio no le importaría que ella tuviera esas cicatrices, al contrario las amaría porque eran un recuerdo constante que demostraba que ella estaba viva.

Ahora entendía por qué Naruto le había dicho que él no necesitaba decirle nada a Sakura, que con el simple hecho de que ella se mirará al espejo cada mañana sabía que nadie más la podría amar más que él.

–Sasuke ¿Qué pasa hijo?-. Tocó su mano preocupada.

–Nada mamá, es solo algo que recordé-. Pasó una mano por su cabello peinándolo de manera frustrada.

– ¿De qué se trata? Cuéntame, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte-.

–Antes de ir a la oficina me encontré con Naruto, cruzamos algunas palabras que no pude entender hasta ahora. Y ahora con esto que acabas de contarme ya sé porque Naruto dijo que nadie más iba a poder amar a Sakura y es porque ella tiene esas cicatrices-. Bufó cansado recargándose en su silla. –Dijo que solo él podría amarla… a su manera-.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	7. El último viaje

_**Capítulo 7: ****El último viaje**_

* * *

><p>Un par de días después las cosas se tornaron igual que antes, tal parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Naruto había de alguna manera superado su frustración y hostilidad hacia ella, había asimilado el terrible hecho que ponía bajo sospecha a Sakura de aquel acontecimiento contra su padre.<p>

En realidad los días que siguieron después de su regreso fueron días de total calma y tranquilidad. Sakura se sentía emocionada de estar nuevamente con el amor de su vida y estaba feliz, nuevamente la luz en sus ojos brillaba.

Todo el tiempo pensaba en Naruto, en sus besos, en sus palabras y ahora él estaba más al pendiente y cuidado de ella como lo hacía al principio, como cuando todo era amor y armonía.

Sakura estaba feliz, se sentía plena y viva aunque los recuerdos la siguieran martirizando día a día, ella sabía que no siempre las cosas son perfectas porque siempre hay algo que llega a obstruirlas como en este caso sus mortíferos recuerdos, aun así intentaba alejarlos de su mente pero no podía, era inevitable recordar su última despedida y era doloroso, era algo que no quería que se volviera a repetir jamás.

Antes de poder irse de vacaciones junto con sus padres, tuvo una experiencia única y especial con Naruto, fue algo que sello su amor para siempre uniéndose por primera vez, entregándose al amor.

–No quiero ir-. Musito sobre su pecho, temerosa. No quería dejarlo.

–Solo serán un par de días, cuando regreses de tu viaje te estaré esperando aquí, ansioso-. La observó, luego beso sus labios dulcemente.

–Pero es que no quiero dejarte ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?-.

–Tal vez lo mismo que yo. Divertirme-. Sakura lo observo confundida y molesta. –No es cierto, tú te divertirás y yo te extrañaré-. Musito sonriente.

–No puedo divertirme sin ti-.

–Tienes que hacerlo, son vacaciones. Tus padres las han planeado por mucho tiempo así que disfrútalas con ellos y cuando regreses solo seremos tú y yo-.

–Te extrañaré-. Sello su promesa con un último beso.

–Yo también-.

La despedida fue dura y triste, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro pero finalmente Sakura tuvo que marcharse.

El viaje fue maravilloso, en realidad todo era hermoso aunque ella no lo veía de esa manera porque siempre estaba pensando en Naruto y en lo que este posiblemente este estaría haciendo, para ella ese viaje solo había puesto una enorme distancia entre él y ella, lo extrañaba tanto a pesar de que apenas habían salido.

Solo unos cuantos días después de haber empezado sus vacaciones sus padres decidieron terminar con el viaje, mirar a su hija deprimida no les gustaba, ellos preferían verla feliz y sonriente como siempre explayando luz así que decidieron que ese día sería el último de sus vacaciones, intentaron disfrutarlo al máximo subiendo a su último viaje en barco porque al día siguiente por la tarde regresarían a casa pero eso no sucedió.

Una fuerte explosión en medio de la noche despertó a Sakura, al parecer provenía de las turbinas, ella corrió instantáneamente asustada al camarote de sus padres pero ellos no estaban ahí así que subió a cubierta, pronto el caos se hizo presente, había gritos desesperados, llantos incontrolables, blasfemias por todos lados luego una onda de calor amenazó con calcinar todo lo que estuviera a su paso, Sakura entro en la desesperación de no saber qué hacer y de no poder encontrar a sus padres.

Para cuando llego a cubierta no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, gente en el suelo inconsciente, herida, había escombros, materiales hechos añicos y el barco comenzaba a destrozarse por las diminutas explosiones expansivas que se proyectaban desde las turbinas, una tras otra haciendo que cada una de estas se viera más poderosa entonces mientras corría asustada buscado a sus padres una explosión llego por su lado lanzándola junto con los cristales de una ventana varios metros lejos.

Un fuerte dolor en su cabeza la noqueo por breves segundos haciendo nebulosa su visión, la gente corría desesperada, las mujeres gritaban, los niños lloraban y los hombres trataban desesperados de controlar la situación.

La desesperación y el miedo de ese momento no le permitió quedarse inconsciente y el deseo por encontrar a sus padres la mantuvo cuerda aun cuando ya no quería presenciar todo ese desastre que se estaba alzando frente a sus ojos. Débilmente se puso de pie apoyándose de uno de los barrotes, apenas si podía mantener el equilibrio.

– ¡Tiene que salir de aquí! ¡Tiene que ir a los botes salvavidas!-. Le dijo uno de los hombres uniformados del barco mientras le señalaba el lugar al que ella debía ir.

– ¡No! Mis padres, no los encuentro, no puedo irme sin ellos-.

–Muchas personas se encuentran al otro lado del barco, es posible que los encuentre ahí-.

– ¿Seguro?-.

–No lo sé, pero no es seguro que se quede aquí-.

– ¡¿Y si no están allá?!-. Estaba histérica.

–Debe salir de aquí, señorita-. Ordenó el hombre perdiendo la paciencia. La empujo. – ¡Váyase ahora!-.

En ese instante hubo una explosión aún más fuerte que las anteriores, Sakura quedo estática, sin palabras ni movimientos mientras observaba como la mitad del barco se hacía trizas y estallaba en llamas, estaba aterrada. El miedo la había paralizado por completo de pronto una gran llamarada proveniente de aquel fuego se acercó a ella, Sakura no podía entenderlo, aunque ella no se movía el fuego parecía que si lo hacía porque venía directo hacia ella, este le estaba hablando en un idioma que ella no entendía, parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar ese hecho hasta que se dio cuenta de que la llama no era una llama sino que era una persona que se estaba quemando viva.

Cuando Sakura logró reaccionar, gritó histérica. Si ella no se hubiera quedado a hablar con aquel hombre de hace un momento, sería ahora ella una llama andante. Sintió desfallecer.

Todo era caos, la gente corría, gritaba, lloraba pero Sakura se mantenía estática, no podía moverse aunque quisiera no podía hacerlo. Miraba todo a su alrededor, no había adónde ir, donde huir, ningún escape posible a esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo y lo peor de todo es que estaba sola, sus padres no estaban por ninguna parte solo esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien y que esto pronto terminará.

Cerró los ojos pensando en Naruto, pensando en que esto no estaba pasando, pensaba que ella estaba con él en casa y no en este lugar. Se maldijo internamente, ella no había querido venir desde un principio a este viaje.

De pronto un fuerte calor anticipado hizo que ella abriera los ojos y como si todo pasara en cámara lenta una ola de fuego vino hacia ella, era una onda expansiva de una nueva y fuerte explosión que la lanzó por los aires.

El dolor se hizo presente en el momento. Su cuerpo ardía, su ropa se estaba incendiando y su cuerpo se estaba quemando, estaba en llamas. Rodó para apagarse pero el dolor se hizo más intenso, un vidrio, un trozo de madera, algo, no sabía qué, se le incrustó en las costillas, dolía demasiado y le costaba respirar de pronto alguien apareció a su lado, era un hombre, la sangre corría por su rostro estaba herido claro estaba pero de todos modos intento ayudarla.

–Tranquila, no se mueva-. Le ordenó con voz nerviosa luego de haber sofocado por completo el fuego.

–Me duele-. Se quejó en un hilo de voz con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Tranquila…-. A pesar de que aquel hombre intentaba proyectar confianza en ella era evidente que también estaba aterrado, casi al borde de un colapso. –…tranquila, todo va a pasar muy rápido-.

El hombre de alguna manera enterró más profundo aquel extraño artefacto que se había incrustado en sus costillas, intento asesinarla, quería acabar con el dolor que Sakura sentía, esta se debilito tanto de un desgarrador grito que literalmente quedo muerta en el suelo, el hombre al ver que había cumplido con su cometido se fue. Aquel hombre solo intentaba liberarla de su dolor pero en vez de ello solo lo provoco más, Sakura no murió solo estaba débil pero por desangrarse en cualquier momento moriría.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué no se desmayaba ya?

Esa pregunta se repetía constantemente en su mente. Quería morir de una vez para ya no sentir tan fuerte dolor pero su cuerpo, su vida, su misma alma se reusaba a dejar este mundo.

–Ayúdeme-. Musito apenas en un tono audible. –Por favor, alguien-. Pero la ayuda no llegaba, nadie le auxiliaba y poco a poco su visión se fue perdiendo.

Poco antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia la ayuda finalmente llego, estaba débil pero estaba viva.

Recordar todo eso le dolía, no podía evitarlo, de alguna manera ella había sido afortunada en sobrevivir y en que quisieran rescatarla, ella se había aferrado a la vida, era lógico que los recuerdos la atormentaran y la hirieran cada vez que se proyectaban en su memoria y aunque eso había pasado hace mucho aun parecía que estaba ahí otra vez sintiendo y viviendo todo nuevamente, el dolor, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y sobre todo el miedo mismo.

Pero nada de ello se comparaba con el dolor de haber llegado a casa sola encontrándose con la terrible indiferencia y rechazo de Naruto, él no quería a una mujer marcada, mucho menos por esas cicatrices y de alguna manera ella lo entendía, la poca belleza que Sakura poseía se había desvanecido, la había perdido en aquel viaje para siempre.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	8. El peor de los escenarios

_**Capítulo 8: El peor de los escenarios**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke se paseaba nervioso en su oficina, llevaba varios días sin saber de Sakura y hoy era el día en que ella debía volver a visitar al doctor para tener su revisión. Se preguntaba si Naruto la llevaría, pero realmente no confiaba en él, conociéndolo dudaba por mucho que Naruto la llevara.<p>

Estaba preocupado, ni siquiera sabía si ellos dos estaban juntos o si él la había golpeado otra vez y después de aquel día no supo que más había sucedido con alguno de los dos, no tenía ninguna noticia que resolviera sus dudas y Sakura nunca lo llamó. Muchos escenarios pasaron por su mente alterándolo y aunque podía ir a visitarla no pudo, más bien, no se atrevió a hacerlo, no quería encontrarse con Naruto si es que por alguna razón este estaba con ella pero tampoco quería que Sakura pensara que la estaba acosando así que para remediar ese hecho llamo a su madre.

– ¿Mamá, crees qué me puedas hacer un favor?-. Sonaba nervioso. –Necesito que le hables al doctor Yakushi para saber si Sakura fue a verlo, hoy le tocaba revisión y no he podido hablar con ella desde hace días-.

–Claro cariño-. Contesto su madre.

–Gracias mamá. Te amo-. Cortó la línea, luego de ello espero por el recado.

Los minutos le parecieron eternos. De vez en cuando se pasaba la mano por el cabello frustrado, a veces se paraba de su silla y caminaba por toda su oficina, mientras que en otros momentos se sentaba y giraba en su silla exasperado. Suspiro en varias ocasiones inquieto, no encontraba la manera de poder calmarse.

Cerró sus ojos cansado recargándose en el respaldar de su silla, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, siempre estaba pensando en ella y eso le molestaba, su concentración se había vuelto confusa porque todo lo relacionaba con Sakura, su vida, sus casos, su trabajo, sus sentimientos. Por un momento pensó en que se estaba obsesionado pero esa idea la desecho cuando por su mente cruzo que tal vez se estaba enamorando de nuevo y eso le daba miedo, no era correcto, se negaba a olvidar a Karin.

Se había prometido que nadie más, nunca jamás alguien iba a ocupar ese lugar pero ahora ya nada era seguro, Sakura ponía su mundo de cabeza.

Para su mala suerte su madre le dio una respuesta negativa, no había podido localizar al doctor así que Sasuke no tuvo otra alternativa que ir a buscarla a su casa arriesgándose contra todo pronóstico.

Cuando llegó a ese departamento no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el último de los escenarios y el que menos quería se hizo realidad aunque Naruto no estaba saliendo del departamento sino que también iba llegando en esos momentos. Naruto al verlo sonrió molesto, el gesto de Sasuke fue recíproco.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Naruto lo observo recorriéndolo con la mirada.

–Vine a ver a Sakura. Hoy tiene cita con el doctor-.

–Ella no irá a ninguna parte-. Contestó orgulloso y altivo. –Sakura está perfectamente bien, no necesita ver a ningún médico. Yo la puedo cuidar-. Sasuke sonrió irónico.

–Estamos hablando de la salud de Sakura, Naruto. Además te recuerdo que tú no eres ningún médico, eres un simple abogado-.

–Como tú. Pero como dije ella ya se encuentra mucho mejor así que no necesita ir al doctor-.

–Eres un egoísta, Sakura necesita llevar al pie de la letra sus indicaciones-. Naruto frunció su ceño.

–Ningún egoísta y eso es algo que yo decido-. Cortó con firmeza dándole la espalda.

–No lo decides tú, lo decide ella y el doctor-.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Sasuke?-. Se dio la vuelta, ahora estaba más que molesto. – ¿Quieres conquistarla, verdad? Bueno, si fue capaz de ser amante de mi padre…-.

–Ella no fue su amante-. Cortó con el mismo tono de voz con el que Naruto le estaba hablando.

–Suenas demasiado seguro, Sasuke. Tu seguridad es tu propia ignorancia por eso siempre pierdes tus casos-. Soltó una carcajada. –Mira voy a darte un consejo, no confíes en ella, no lo merece-. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos en él.

–Si eso es lo que piensas de ella entonces no entiendo ¿Por qué estás con ella? ¿Por qué desconfías de ella?-. Naruto no respondió simplemente se limitó a abrir la puerta y a entrar dejando entreabierto para que Sasuke lo siguiera.

– ¡Mira quién llegó Sakura! ¡Es tú noviecito!-. Gritó Naruto desde la estancia.

– ¡Naruto, yo no soy su novio!-. En ese momento Sakura salió de su cuarto apoyada con las muletas. Sasuke inmediatamente se adelantó a ayudarla llevándola hacia el sofá.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Estaba confundida, ella no lo había llamado y tampoco esperaba volver a verlo.

–Quiere verte, saber que te tengo bien cuidada-. Contestó Naruto por Sasuke a lo que este lo observo por el rabillo del ojo torciendo una mueca.

–Hoy te toca revisión con el doctor Yakushi ¿recuerdas?-.

–Sí lo sé, pero…-.

–Ve con él. Eso es lo que quieres ¿no?-. Sakura miró a Naruto con una tristeza infinita en sus ojos. Sasuke sintió lástima por ella, suspiro pesadamente sintiéndose culpable, no quería verla así por su culpa.

–Naruto…-. Dijo ella con voz suplicante pero era tarde.

–Te lo preguntaré una vez más Naruto-. Sasuke estaba molesto. – ¿Por qué estás con ella si no confías en su amor por ti?-. Pero Naruto no respondió.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	9. Desilusión

_**Capítulo 9: Desilusión**_

* * *

><p>Al término de su cita médica, Sasuke llevó a Sakura a su propia casa, no la dejaría sola en su departamento a expensas de Naruto quien se había quedado más que molesto, además no lo haría aunque ella se lo pidiera otras mil veces, Sasuke no la llevaría a su departamento, no después de ver como Naruto le había hablado y tratado con tanta crueldad.<p>

–Lamento causarte tantas molestias-. Musito Sakura antes de bajar del auto.

–No es ninguna molestia-. Aseguró él con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura le devolvió el gesto.

–Muchas gracias pero ahora que me han quitado el yeso ya no necesito de tu ayuda-. Le dijo al ver las intenciones de este por bajarse a ayudarla.

–Sakura-. La miró serio. Guardo silencio por unos momentos pensando en que decirle, ella solo lo observó. –Gracias por aceptar venir. Me preocupaba que te quedarás sola en estos momentos con…-.

–Solo lo hice porque insististe tanto, aunque si me conocieras realmente... no querrías estar conmigo-. Bajo su mirada.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?-.

–Naruto tiene razón, si realmente me conocieras como soy, te asquearías de mí, muchas veces yo también lo hago al mirarme al espejo-.

– ¿Lo dices por tus cicatrices?-. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba esas palabras. –Lo sé, conozco tú pasado y si Naruto te hubiera amado solo un poco, no te hubiera abandonado como lo hizo en esos momentos-.

–No sabes lo que dices-. Su mentón tembló.

–Sakura, a mí no me hubiera importado si mi esposa hubiese quedado con cientos de marcas en su cuerpo-. Cerró sus ojos con dolor. –No me importaría con tal que estuviera conmigo, preferiría mil veces verla así a no tenerla a mi lado. Han sido años extrañándola, amándola, buscando respuestas a lo que sucedió-.

– ¿La amabas tanto?-.

–Con toda mi alma. Con ella se fue una parte de mi vida. Con ellos se fue parte de mí-.

– ¿Ellos?-.

–Mi esposa estaba embarazada. Aquel día los perdí a los dos-.

–Lo siento mucho, de verdad-. Una pequeña punzada de dolor se instaló en su corazón.

¿Celos? Era imposible. No estaba segura de qué fue lo que sintió.

–Por eso me molesta la actitud de Naruto, él tiene todo tu amor, lo ha tenido siempre y cuando más lo necesitabas escapó como un cobarde. Y ahora te ataca sin contemplaciones, te ilusiona sólo para lastimarte-.

–Él está celoso-. Lo justificó.

–Te digo que lo defiendes demasiado-. Rio despectivamente. –Pero esos no son celos Sakura, ¿cuándo lo entenderás? Él simplemente no te ama-. Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron. Sasuke bajó la mirada en un suspiro acongojado. –Lo siento, no debí decirte eso-. Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Sakura.

–Puede que tengas razón. Tal vez soy yo la que no quiere abrir los ojos-. Sollozó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho, recordando las palabras de Naruto.

–Ojala puedas abrirlos pronto porque de no ser así, él te lastimará todavía más cuando logres abrirlos-. Limpió algunas de sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

–Dijo que no volvería, que no me amaba-. Se cubrió el rostro recordando esas últimas palabras.

–Sakura, hombres como él vuelven una y otra vez sólo a marcar su territorio, a seguir dañando, lastimando…-.

Sakura miró hacia afuera. Si lo pensaba bien no era la primera vez, en todos estos años Naruto solo volvía para lastimarla y cada vez que volvía ella lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, sabía que nadie más podría amarla, que a nadie más podría mostrarse tal y como era, a nadie le mostraría sus cicatrices porque de seguro nadie más la amaría aunque Naruto nunca quiso volver a tocarla, ni aún ahora poniendo de pretexto su estado físico.

Sasuke se bajó del auto y dio la vuelta para ayudarla a bajar, ella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, él la miró un rato antes de sacarla de sus recuerdos.

–Sakura, debemos entrar-. Le dijo suavemente, como si temiera asustarla. Ella meneó la cabeza y salió ayudada por él.

–Akari, ella es Sakura, es la chica de quien te hablé y se quedará un tiempo en esta casa, como puedes ver aún usa muletas-. Dijo de forma amable. –Sakura, ella es Akari, está a cargo de todo en esta casa, cualquier cosa que necesites sólo pídelo-. Sakura sonrió con gentileza.

–Es un gusto conocerte, espero que aquí puedas reponerte muy pronto-.

–Gracias-. Contestó tímidamente.

–Supongo que han de traer hambre, ya está lista la cena por si quieren comer-. Dijo retirándose hacia la cocina.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, no tenía hambre, estaba triste. Saber que Naruto solo la había engañado una vez más tan sólo para sacarle información la había destruido, él no la amaba ni la amaría jamás, él la hacía sentir como una basura, como un objeto, como una mujer desechable.

–Ven-. Sasuke la tomó de la cintura para acercarla al comedor.

–Pero no tengo hambre-.

–Necesitas comer, el doctor dijo que tus medicamentos deben ser ingeridos durante tus alimentos-.

–Pero…-.

–Nada de peros-. Sasuke se paró frente a ella y la miró. –Debes alimentarte. Sé que no te gusta la idea de estar aquí pero no puedes estar sola, lo dijo el doctor, además solo serán un par de días al menos hasta que te repongas y puedas volver a casa-. Sakura no tuvo otra opción que sentarse a la mesa.

–Sasuke… ¿Por qué haces esto?-. Este enarco una ceja. –Apenas me conoces, no deberías…-.

–No lo sé-.

–Debes de saberlo. Alguna razón debe haber-. Sasuke pensó su respuesta por unos instantes.

–A de ser porque te atropellé y me siento culpable. Como abogado debí anticiparme a los hechos, debí prever lo que venía pero no lo hice y ahora estás como estás-.

–Pero la culpa fue mía, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo…-.

–Además no me agrada Naruto-. La interrumpió chasqueando los dientes.

–Solo quieres molestarlo-.

–No-. Contestó tajante. –Quiero librarte de él-.

Un par de noches después Sakura se despertó gritando muy fuerte, lloraba desesperada. Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente a verla, ella estaba con los ojos desorbitados, aterrada, muerta literalmente del miedo. Él se quedó inmóvil un segundo pero inmediatamente corrió a su lado y la abrazó consolándola.

–Tranquila, no pasa nada fue solo una pesadilla, estas bien ya estoy aquí, todo está bien...-. Le susurraba meciéndola entre sus brazos.

Sakura se aferró a él como si de ello dependiera su vida. Lloraba y gemía adolorida, debía sentir mucho dolor aunque Sasuke no estaba seguro si era dolor físico o emocional.

–Tranquila, por favor… cálmate-. Suplicaba acariciando suavemente su espalda y cabello sin conseguir ningún resultado. –Sea lo que sea ya pasó-.

–No, no ha pasado ni pasará nunca-. Fueron sus palabras entre el miedo y la agonía.

Sasuke la apartó lentamente para mirarla. Su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y sudor. Pasó una mano por su rostro con suavidad para secarla, no le gustaba verla así, prefería verla enojada incluso con él mismo, no le importaba pero no le gustaba verla así sufriendo tanto, con esa tristeza infinita reflejada en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? ¿Qué es lo que no va a pasar?-.

–Yo no debería estar viva. Yo debí haber muerto con mis padres-. Lloró sin control. – ¡Debería morirme!-.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	10. Promesas

_**Capítulo 10: ****Promesas**_

* * *

><p>–No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, por favor, Sakura, no lo vuelvas a repetir-. Trato de sonar tranquilo pero esas palabras lo habían hecho enojar. Estaba horrorizado, la miro brevemente y luego la abrazó con fuerza, con miedo, con dolor.<p>

¡¿Cuántas veces él mismo pidió morir luego que su esposa e hijo murieran?! ¡¿Cuántas veces gritó al cielo preguntando por qué ellos y no él?!

Su esposa no debió morir, su hijo no debió llegar en esas circunstancias. Él no debió quedar solo. Eran felices. Se amaban. Y ahora al ver a Sakura desesperada queriendo morir, no, no podía perderla a ella, no podía quedar solo de nuevo.

Apretó un poco su abrazo, sabía que aquello era una locura, Sakura no le pertenecía, no era suya, ni siquiera parecía caerle bien. Si estaba con él era por necesidad, porque él la obligaba a necesitarlo ya que para Sakura su corazón sólo latía para Naruto.

–Lo siento-. Se disculpó Sakura cuando estuvo más tranquila.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor?-. Ella asintió. –Te traeré un poco de agua-. La aparto de su lado.

–Gracias. Lamento haberte despertado-.

Al poco tiempo Sasuke volvió con un vaso de agua, ella lo bebió de un golpe, tenía la garganta seca aunque era ella la que se sentía seca de tanto llorar.

–Gracias-. Eludió nuevamente de manera tímida al ver el vaso vacío. –Tenía un poco de sed-. Se justificó.

Sasuke la contempló, tenía el rostro congestionado, los ojos rojos, su pelo desordenado y húmedo, su nariz también estaba roja pero aun así se veía hermosa. Ella lo miró con detenimiento, alzó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla recorriéndola con un dedo imaginando el camino de las lágrimas, él bajó la mirada.

–Tú también has sufrido mucho-. Él asintió con la cabeza en silencio, no quería contestar aunque Sakura tenía razón, él había sufrido tanto. Después de un rato la volvió a mirar. Suspiro.

–Muchas veces dije lo mismo que tú, muchas noches desee ser yo quien…-. Trago duro. –Mi esposa no merecía tener ese final, mi hijo debió nacer pero… no fue así, me quede solo… yo no quería… no entendía. No debió ser así. Muchas veces quise irme con ellos, lo intenté pero…-. Volvió a bajar su cabeza avergonzado de sus propias palabras. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que la mirara.

–Nunca fui valiente, nunca pude hacerlo aunque quería. No me atreví-. Apretó sus puños. Sakura sonrió delicadamente cerrando sus ojos proyectando por primera vez ternura, paz, tranquilidad.

–Y me alegro por eso-. Él no entendió al principio pero después lo hizo, alzó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Sakura con dulzura.

–Yo sé lo que se siente perder a alguien y es horrible, uno queda sin esperanza, sientes que ya nada tiene sentido, que… que uno se está secando por dentro, pero… pero ahora estamos juntos, ambos hemos sufrido y creo que gracias a eso podemos entendernos y apoyarnos.

–Lo siento, Sasuke-. Se disculpó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo sientes?-.

–Porque sé que me he comportado como una idiota. Yo no merezco tu preocupación-. La miró incrédulo.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?-.

–Porque es la verdad. Yo no, me he comportado bien contigo al contrario te eh tratado…-. La calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

–No Sakura, por favor no digas nada. No estás bien, no has estado bien en mucho tiempo, no tienes que disculparte por nada y no me debes explicaciones-.

–Pero Sasuke…-.

En ese momento su celular sonó. Sasuke miró hacia la ventana aún no amanecía, era demasiado temprano como para que alguien la llamará de madrugada.

¿Quién podría llamarla a esa hora?

Ella miró su teléfono y luego miró a Sasuke sintiéndose culpable, ya debería de suponer su mirada era Naruto quien llamaba. Suspiró apartándose de Sakura para que ella hablara con tranquilidad, no quería presionarla.

– ¿Bueno?-. Comenzó con voz temblorosa. –Lo siento Naruto pero no estoy en casa. No, no, no Naruto por favor, escúchame. Sí, me llevó con el doctor. Naruto por favor…-. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cuando colgó el celular.

– ¿Se enojó?-. No hacía falta esconder su ironía, era evidente que Naruto se había enojado.

–Él cree que tú y somos…-. No pudo pronunciar la palabra y no necesitó decirla para que Sasuke comprendiera lo que ella había querido decirle. –Lo siento-. Musito después de un rato de silencio, él la miró sin comprender. –Te agradezco que me hayas ofrecido tu casa pero en cuanto amanezca voy a irme-.

– ¿Es por Naruto?-. Ella asintió.

–Quiere verme-.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para recriminarte una vez más? ¿Para ofenderte? ¿Para lastimarte?-.

–No es así. Él estaba celoso-.

– ¿Estaba?-. Sakura guardó silencio. –Primero su padre y ahora yo. Nadie se podrá acercar nunca a ti mientras estés con él, cualquiera para él es una amenaza ¿Qué no lo ves?-.

–No es así. Él ha sufrido mucho. Su vida no ha sido fácil-. Sasuke sonrió frustrado.

Ella no sabía el daño que Naruto le causaba, no se daba cuenta de lo que él la lastimaba emocionalmente ilusionándola para luego dejarla como si fuera la peor mujer del mundo.

Sasuke estaba convencido que no era así. Sakura era una buena persona, ella era demasiado mujer como para alguien como Naruto, él no la merecía pero ella lo amaba y por ese amor lo defendía contra todo. En esos momentos Sasuke hubiera querido tener más poder sobre ella para obligarla a apartarse de él pero no lo tenía y no podía evitar que se fuera a los pies de ese desgraciado.

–No te enojes conmigo-. Suplicó ella. Él la miró sorprendido.

– ¿Enojarme contigo?-. Se agachó frente a ella tomándole las manos con cariño. –No estoy enojado contigo, no es tu culpa Sakura. Estás enamorada y él se aprovecha de eso. Tú quieres que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes mientras que él le saca provecho a la situación-. Sakura suspiro bajando la mirada.

–Pensarás que soy una desagradecida, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí-.

–No lo eres y no te preocupes. La verdad es que quisiera que no fuera así, temo por ti…-. Bajó su cabeza un momento luego la volvió a mirar con intensidad. –Solo no dejes que te vuelva a golpear-.

–No lo hará. Sólo fue el momento, él estaba enojado y yo…-.

–Lo hiciste enojar-. Terminó Sasuke la oración. –De todas maneras, no dejes hacerlo de nuevo ¿lo prometes?-.

–No lo haré enojar de nuevo-. Ella trato de sonreír. Sasuke bajó la cabeza, molesto.

¡¿Cuánto daño le hizo Naruto?! ¡¿Cuánto daño le estaba haciendo todavía?!

–Ya no te enojes-. La voz temblosa de Sakura lo volvió a la realidad. Ella lo miraba asustada y él comprendió.

–No fue la primera vez que te golpeaba ¿verdad?-. Ella apartó la mirada, alejándose, él la buscó quería ver a través de sus ojos pero ella corrió la mirada.

–Sakura…-. Tomó suavemente su cara para hacer que lo mirara. –No vayas con él-.

–Se enojará si no lo hago-.

–Yo te cuidaré de él. Lo prometo-.

Algo en el corazón de Sakura se removió al escuchar esas palabras. Aparte de Minato Namikaze, nadie más la cuidó después de la muerte de sus padres. Todos estaban con ella por lástima y solo Naruto era el único que no le demostraba compasión.

–Naruto… Naruto me ama, yo sé que es así…-.

–Sakura-. Sasuke la llevo de nuevo a sentarse. –Eso es algo que ni tú te lo crees-.

Dos lágrimas amargas brotaron de sus ojos. Ella lo sabía, sabía que Naruto no la amaba pero… ¿Por qué no podía amarla? La respuesta estaba en su cuerpo marcado por las cicatrices.

Sasuke la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola de manera protectora.

–No vayas, déjame cuidar de ti-. Le suplicó. –No dejaré que él te vuelva a hacer daño. Él no te ama, Sakura, eso no es amor aunque quieras creerlo-. Le repitió.

Sakura lloró abrazada a él, se sentía muy bien, era muy confortable su pecho, los brazos a su alrededor eran dos cadenas que la cuidaban muy bien de no caer, su aliento en su cabello era cálido y cuando sus manos acariciaron su espalda y cabeza, ella se dejó llevar. Naruto nunca la abrazó así, jamás se sintió tan reconfortada con un abrazo.

–Pero tengo miedo-. Susurró.

– ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?-. La separó un poco sólo lo suficiente para mirar en sus ojos. –Yo jamás te haría daño-.

–No, no es de ti…-. Sasuke suspiro.

–Él no se acercará a ti-. Le prometió. –Él no volverá a lastimarte-.

–Naruto va a odiarme-.

Sasuke la volvió a atraer hacia su cuerpo protegiéndola entre sus brazos y una lágrima broto de sus ojos con esas palabras, Naruto no iba a odiarla, él ya la odiaba. La odiaba por el accidente que marcó su cuerpo y su vida, la odiaba por ser la amante de su padre, la odiaba por el simple hecho de… existir.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	11. Sin sentimientos

_**Capítulo 11: ****Sin sentimientos**_

* * *

><p>Naruto se paseaba incómodo y mareado por su cuarto, estaba ebrio.<p>

Después de tomar unas cuantas copas en un bar pensando en Sakura y en todo lo que había sucedido fue a buscarla a su departamento pero ella no se encontraba allí, ella se había ido con Sasuke.

Sakura era una cualquiera, primero con su padre y ahora ese abogado; sin contar las veces que se le insinuó a él mismo.

Si él no se acostó con ella fue porque tenía muy claro que si lo hacía caería rendido a sus pies y eso era lo que ella quería, eso era lo que ella buscaba, hacer de él un muñeco para manejar a su antojo.

– ¡Idiota, más que idiota! Ella nunca te quiso, nunca te amo. Fuiste un juego para ella nada más. En cuanto pudo se fue con tu padre, ahora con Sasuke ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que ella sólo quiere jugar? Seguramente ahora estará pensando en cómo convencer a Sasuke para que la defienda en el próximo juicio por el asesinato de tu padre y está claro el método que usará para pagarle-. Se dijo a sí mismo con frustración.

De un movimiento tiro al suelo todo lo que había sobre la encimera de su cuarto. Menma entró en ese momento a su habitación.

– ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-. Miro todo el desastre que había en el cuarto. –Sakura ¿cierto?-. Naruto lo miró con obviedad y enojo. – ¿Qué hizo ahora?-. Termino en un bufido.

–Se fue a vivir con él inútil de Sasuke Uchiha-. La rabia brillo en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué?-. Menma se sorprendió. – ¿Por qué?-. Enarco sus cejas. Naruto miró a su hermano unos segundos sin saber exactamente qué responder.

–No lo sé la muy maldita se fue con él. Como Sasuke también es abogado seguramente necesitará de sus servicios y como no tiene dinero para pagar ya sabrás con que saldará su deuda-.

–Naruto ella no es una prostituta, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie-. Contestó molesto. –Y estoy seguro que ella no fue quien mató a papá-.

– ¿Tú también?-. Lo miro enojado. – ¡¿También la defiendes?! ¿Qué cosa fue lo que te dio?-. Menma se dio la vuelta y volvió a su cuarto ignorando a su hermano.

Desde que murió su padre, Menma casi no salía de su cuarto y no hablaba con nadie más que con su familia, sólo cuando era muy necesario.

Naruto no se quedó con las ganas de tener sus respuestas así que lo siguió pero cuando llego a la habitación de su hermano se encontró con la puerta bajo llave. Menma no contestó cuando él pidió entrar a hablar, no quería que su hermano se enojara sobre todo porque estaba ebrio y no quería que él hiciera o dijera algo que solo los pusiera a pelear ya bastante tenía con lo que estaba pasando.

Al no abrirle Naruto dio media vuelta regresando a su habitación decidido a ir a dormir, estaba ebrio y no quería complicar las cosas, ya mañana hablaría con su hermano además necesitaba estar en las mejores condiciones posibles porque al día siguiente iría el detective que estaba a cargo del caso de su padre.

Recostado en su cama miró su reloj, eran las 4:30. Hacía una hora que había llamado a Sakura, estaba en casa de Sasuke y con él, lo supo por la forma en que ella contestó, era obvio que él estaba a su lado posiblemente, juntos en la cama.

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?!

Él quería arreglar las cosas, pedirle perdón por su comportamiento, nada de lo que le había dicho era cierto. Bueno, en parte lo era pero él no la quería lastimar. Era ella la que lo lastimaba con cada nueva conquista por eso él se dedicó a hacer lo mismo aunque a ella le daba lo mismo lo que él hiciera.

Desde que volvió de ese viaje, todo cambió. Es cierto que en un primer momento la rechazó no por sus heridas sino que para él era imposible verla en ese estado llena de vendas, de moretones y cicatrices. El primer día en que la vio no pudo con eso después no fue capaz de volver a verla como antes.

Todas sus pesadillas de niño se hicieron realidad al verla en ese estado. Después de unos días él volvió, quería estar con ella aunque eso le desgarrara el alma pero al verla así el corazón se le partía en dos, verla con su padre durmiendo juntos en la cama del hospital le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos que estallaron fuera de su cuerpo dejándolo sin corazón, sin sentimientos.

Ella y su padre ya eran amantes y él no tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse por haber sido un mal novio. Jamás dijo nada. Ni siquiera a su madre, no quería verla sufrir como él sufría cada vez que los veía juntos en la oficina y se encerraban por horas o minutos.

Se tiró a la cama y miró el techo recordando tantas cosas, los momentos bellos que pasaron antes de ese accidente. Los días eternos que pasaban amándose como dos niños. Sólo dos días antes de su partida hicieron el amor por primera y única vez, en ese momento creían que su amor era eterno, fuerte e irrompible pero que poco duró.

El accidente. La relación de Sakura con su papá. Incluso, sin tener pruebas estaba seguro que su hermano Menma también se había acostado con ella, siempre la estaba defendiendo y hasta ahora en el suicidio de Minato ella la primera sospechosa y si no la habían llamado aún era porque Naruto pidió tiempo, no quería creer que ella fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así aunque estaba seguro que ella lo había matado.

Las sensaciones chocaban unas con otras en su mente, en su corazón. No estaba seguro de nada y tanto como amaba a Sakura con toda su alma la odiaba con toda su mente creyéndola la asesina de su padre y la que causaba el sufrimiento de su madre.

Finalmente se durmió enredado en sus pensamientos y tal vez por eso las pesadillas que lo perseguían desde niño volvieron aquella noche.

Despertaba empapado en sudor y cuando volvía a dormir, los sueños volvían.

A las seis y media de la mañana cuando despertó, no sólo lo hizo empapado en sudor sino también con lágrimas, se levantó limpiándose enojado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloraba de esta manera.

Se metió en la ducha y permaneció un largo rato sintiendo el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, quería olvidarse de pensar, de sentir, no quería sentir esto tan poderoso por Sakura.

A veces, él también sentía miedo por la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo fue capaz de golpearla?

Eso era algo imperdonable. La humilló y aunque tuviera razones para hacerlo, su padre siempre le enseñó que a las mujeres no se les lastima aunque él mismo no pensó en el daño que le hacía a su madre cuando se metió con su novia. Meneó la cabeza ¡No quería pensar en eso! ¡No quería pensar en ellos!

Todavía no entendía cómo su padre y su novia lo podían engañar de esa manera. Todos estos años tuvo que ponerse una máscara, humillando a Sakura cuando lo único que quería era abrazarla, tenerla de vuelta en su vida y que no saliera nunca de allí, quería que se quedara con él por siempre y eso le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Ya no podía seguir en pie, era años siendo alguien que no era, saltando de cama en cama, cuando la única cama en la que quería estar era en la de Sakura. Eran años sintiendo celos de su padre, no poder mirarlo a la cara sin sentir asco. Sakura era una niña para él. Podía ser su hija, debería ser su nuera ¡no su amante!

Naruto cayó de rodillas en el piso de la ducha, llorando desesperado.

No quería pensar, no quería recordar. Su padre era su padre, no podía odiarlo aunque lo hacía. Minato le robó lo más preciado para él, él sabía lo que le pasaba con Sakura pero no esperó a nada y la hizo su amante casi enseguida y ella… ella se dejó llevar por él.

En cuanto salió del hospital Minato estuvo con ella las dos primeras noches. Dos noches completamente a solas.

¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Jugar naipes?

No quería seguir pensando, no quería seguir llorando pero se regodeaba en el dolor. Necesitaba sacarlo. Eran tantos años pensando que ya no tenía sentimientos y hoy los pocos que habían estado guardados ahora estaban en el suelo, literal y emocionalmente tirados, esparcidos.

¿Acaso podía caer más bajo?

Ella lo prefirió a él… a Sasuke. Tal vez era eso. Le gustaban los hombres como él y ahora debían estar despertando juntos y esa imagen en su mente terminó de romperle el poco corazón que le quedaba.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


End file.
